


The Walking Dead Game Season 3

by TheOrlandoGray



Series: The Walking Dead Game Season 3 [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrlandoGray/pseuds/TheOrlandoGray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of Season 3. I'm practicing consistency so you better be expecting a part 2 and 3 and so on. When this story is finished it will have five episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1 Chapter 1

# “Bandits”

# Chapter 1

_In times of war, peace is either rare or short-lived. Peace follows after war, but that isn’t always the case. Nor is it that true happiness always follow after peace. The on-going war with Walkers is miniscule compared to the war against other survivors and even smaller compared to the war for the resources to survive. In a three front war against Walkers, humans and limited resources with expiration dates, who is the greatest enemy? What poses as your greatest threat?_

**Clyde:**  Clementine don’t fall behind!

Carrying a child in hand and a loaded bag on her shoulder, Clementine fell behind her group. Being the shortest member of her group she had shorter legs. Meaning she had to run at a faster pace than everyone else. She was tired. However, with the situation she was in, rest would be death. The bandits that attacked her camp used loud artillery. Their weapons increased Walker activity. Clementine and her group were surrounded. They were lucky to have enough elbow room to run past by the Walkers without needing to fight.

**Amber:**  Clyde, we can stop! They wanted our resources, not us. We need a break.

**Ryan:**  I can’t keep running.

Ryan was heaving for oxygen. Being a bigger man he wasn’t accustomed to running much.

**Jules:**  Clyde we’re tired.

As they were making their complaints Clementine was able to hear all of it while catching up to the group.

**Clementine:**  We have to keep moving. There are too many Walkers here.

Brandon was tired, angry and annoyed. He looked at Clementine with a dirty expression and said.

**Brandon:**  Say’s the girl who was falling behind.

The group took a short break near logs. Everyone was fatigued- especially Clementine. Even Clyde was tired though he didn’t want to admit it. Alvin Jr. is the only exception. Although Alvin Jr. had exhausted his lungs, his reaction from hearing loud guns raging back and forth.

While Clyde was on his knees catching his breath he noticed the Walkers were being drawed nearer to them. He observed the only one in their group making substantial noise to draw them was Alvin Jr.

**Clyde:**  That baby is drawing Walkers. Clementine do something.

Alvin Jr., loud and healthy, indeed was drawing Walkers. Clementine reached inside her jacket pocket and pulled out a pacifier. She put it in Alvin’s mouth and he quieted immediately. As Clementine calmed Alvin Jr., Clyde grabbed his hacksaw and promptly beheaded a lone Walker.

As the group paused to catch their breath, they looked back at what used to be their camp. Over seventy people were now vulnerable to the Walkers for the fact that over a few dozen men in trucks were able to outgun them. In the distance they could still hear the gunshots. In their minds they knew the ones being shot at were the ones who didn’t escape in time. Their break short. The Walkers knew where they could find their next meal.

Clementine got off the log and commanded the group.

**Clementine:**  It’s time to go!

Amber tried to reach everyone with her words. She was attempting to motivate everyone to escape before it was too late.

**Amber:**  Come on, get up! We can rest when we make it to the next town over.

Clyde began slicing heads in half created an exit for his exhausted friends.

**Clyde:**  Grab your things, we’re leaving!

**Ryan:**  Give me a minute.

Ryan was sweeting hard. He had serious trouble catching his breath. Not only did he have diabetes, he was a smoker and he wasn’t accustomed to physical exercise.

**Brandon:**  Does it look like we have one? Get off your ass! We’re leaving.

Clementine took deep breaths. She wanted to fill her lungs with fresh air before moving again. She took a good hold of Alvin Jr. and she began to leave. Everyone else was getting ahead of her. Instead of leaving she paused. She was at a stalemate with her conscience. Ryan was still sitting down and his body refuse to let him leave.

**Clementine:** Ryan, were need to go. Get up! You’re going to be eaten if you stay here.

**Ryan:** I have diabetes. I just need some help getting up. Clementine help me.

Clementine only had a few second to decide. When she was running Howe’s Warehouse Ryan was always a good worker, a hard worker. However, she had little to no words to say to him at Howe’s. She had no emotional attachment to him what so ever. She thought about Lee and how brave he was when it came to save a good friend. But then again she wasn’t Lee.

**Brandon:** Get your head out of your ass and get over here!

Brandon yelled from over his shoulder. He restrained himself from going back to help her and Ryan.

Clyde and the rest of the group were gaining distance. New Walkers were already replacing the Walkers Clyde had killed. The path he created was getting narrow by the second.

**Clementine:** I’m sorry.

Clementine was sympathetic in her speech, but was apathetic in her actions. She turned her back to Ryan and began running.

Ryan was beyond terrified. He started sweeting more and his pants became more dramatic. The fear of death sent a surge of adrenaline through his system which he used to try to get up. He fell on his knees. He reached his arm out to Clementine and the rest of the group and cried to them.

**Ryan:** Please! Help me!

**Clyde:** Ryan!

Clyde thought he was just tired and needed to rest. Now realizing that Ryan literally could not continue on his own he turned back to help him. Amber thought the idea was stupid and she was fearful of his life.

**Amber:** What are you doing!

**Brandon:** They’re dead! Leave them!

Ryan noticed the Walkers were getting closer and he tried to get to his feet again but failed. He desperately wanted to get away so be began to crawl. His efforts still was not enough. The Walkers were faster still.

As the distance between him and Clyde became shorter he came across Clementine. He ignored Clementine in his speech and expression, but Clementine knew what he was doing was foolish.

**Clementine:** Clyde stop! There’s nothing we can do for him! It’s too late!

Clyde ran past Clementine ignoring her plea. Ryan saw Clyde coming. Seeing that all hope wasn’t lost he tried to crawl faster. He wanted to move closer to Clyde.

Clyde was seconds away from Ryan. If he only noticed Ryan a few seconds earlier there would have been a different outcome. The Walkers were able to get to him first. Ryan was now letting out bloodcurdling screams. He was becoming compact into the stomach of The Walking Dead.


	2. Episode 1 Chapter 2

#  _“Bandits”_

#  _Chapter 2_

Narrowly escaping certain death the group rested. They had not made it out of the woods, but they were safe from Walkers for the time being. Nobody said a word. Several members of the group were in shock over losing their home so easily.

Clyde leaned against a tree as he caught his breath. Once he had enough energy to be angry he went to Clementine and violently grabbed her shoulders, disregarding the child in her arms. He tightened his grip, swing her back and forth and stared at her viciously.

 **Clyde:** How could you!

 **Clementine:** Stop it! That hurts!

 **Amber:** Clyde!

 **Brandon:** What the hell!?

 **Clyde:** You was right there and you let him die.

 **Clementine:** I’m holding a baby.

 **Clyde:** You could have helped him!

 **Clementine:** There was nothing I could have done.

No one tried to stop Clyde and his grip only grew tighter. He only let her go once he noticed she was going to drop Alvin Jr.

 **Amber:** Clyde stop it. She’s holding a baby for god’s sake. What was she supposed to do? If you were carrying a baby in that situation what would you have done?

 **Jules:** Clementine you need your rest. Let me hold him for a while.

Clementine took Jules up on her offer and handed over Alvin Jr. Clyde walked off. He needed to cool his head and think. Clementine followed after him.

 **Amber:** Clementine, don’t go too far. We only stopped to catch our breath.

 **Clementine:** Don’t tell me what to do. My parents are dead, all three.

 **Amber:** Excuse me. I was only looking out for you.

Despite being manhandled by him Clementine needed to speak to Clyde, He was the leader of the group. She needed to know what their next move was going to be.

Clyde was not too far from the group. He was leaning against a tree and cursing. From the look on his face, it was obvious to see he was feeling guilty. He was feeling responsible for what happened to Ryan. Clementine saw what state he was in and considered counseling him. She thought about it and ultimately decided that his problems were not her problem.

 **Clyde:** Clementine. Clementine, I’m sorry I got angry. I had no right to do what I did. What happened to Ryan, it wasn’t your fault. Will you forgive me?

 **Clementine:** If you want me to forgive you you’ll have to make it up to me.

 **Clyde:** I’m sorry.

 **Clementine:** Clyde, where are we going?

 **Clyde:** I’m not sure yet. I heard good stories about Wellington, but it’s kind of far. I’ve also heard stories of some mechanics in Iowa. They are rumored to survive by fixing up cars and exchanging them for food and supplies. That’s too states over. I remember hearing they are somewhere in Fort Dodge. If we can get their safely everything will be fine.

 **Clementine:** This is a bad plan.

 **Clyde:** This is the plan. Unless you got a better one it’s all we’ve got.

 **Clementine:** We can start over. We find someplace defendable and we start over again.

 **Clyde:** I like my plan better.

 **Clementine:** Your plan won’t work.

 **Clyde:** How come it won’t?

 **Clementine:** Because it won’t. What if they aren’t there? What if they kill us and take our stuff? We don’t have anything we don’t need. It’s a bad plan.

 **Clyde:** You’re right we’ll go with your plan.

Amber showed up as the two were finishing their conversation.

 **Amber:** Clyde were ready to go. Clementine.

Amber left just as soon as she arrived.

 **Clyde:** You go ahead. I’ll catch up with you. I need another minute.

Clementine did as he asked and went ahead of him. She thought about getting back to Alvin Jr. Clementine trusted Jules to watch Alvin Jr. as she ran the daycare back at Howe’s Hardware. But now things are different and Clementine doesn’t feel comfortable with her watching him anymore.

 **Clyde:** Clementine wait! I hear someone. No, it’s more than one person.

Clementine walked closer to Clyde and as she did she could hear the voices too. There were people talking on the road.

 **Bandit 1:** Where’d you say you were headed?

 **Stranger:** To a hardware store near here.

 **Bandit 2:** You ain’t going anywhere now.

 **Bandit 3:** Ain’t nothing there for you now.

 **Bandit 1:** My friends and I just destroyed it. You know I’m glad we found you.

 **Stranger:** Why?

 **Bandit 1:** It’s been a good while since my friends and I killed a nigger. Sure we just destroyed a hardware store and killed our fair share of niggers. But that was strictly business. We needed the extra resources. Now we get to kill you for fun.

 **Stranger:** It doesn’t have to be this way!

 **Bandit 4:** Look the nigga gone shit himself.

 **Bandit 1:** You going to shit yourself, nigga? Go ahead. Shit yourself. Give us a show. If you do we might let you live.

Clyde grit his teeth and an angry expression overcame his face. Clyde was white and in his mid-thirties. Until now the only other time he has heard of racism was from activist and history class. He has never seen it firsthand. However, seeing it wasn’t the reason he was angry.

 **Clyde:** We have to do something. If we don’t that man is going to die.

 **Clementine:** Those men have guns. We only have one. This isn’t our problem.

 **Clyde:** Where is the gun?

 **Clementine:** Amber has it.

 **Clyde:** Hurry and get it. We need it.

Clementine was smart enough to know that there was no reasoning with him. She knew why he was being reckless. It was because of Ryan. She ran back to her group. She looked down as she ran making sure she didn’t step on any twigs. Clementine reached their friends in under twenty seconds. Right away she began explaining to them the situation.

 **Clementine:** Clyde is in trouble. Some men with guns on the road are going to kill him if we don’t hurry.

 **Amber:** That dumb ass. What is he thinking?

 **Brandon:** Shit. I don’t have a gun.

 **Amber:** I do, but only six bullets.

 **Jules:** I’ll stay here and watch the baby.

 **Clementine:** Come on we have to hurry.

 **Amber:** Let’s go.

Clementine led the way. Brandon and Clementine had no weapon in which to defend themselves. Clementine noticed that there were four bandits and two of them were carrying rifles. She knew one reckless move would lead to everyone’s death. They needed to be careful.

 **Clementine:** Clyde. You haven’t moved in yet.

Clementine noticed that the bald headed white gentlemen were stomping on the man of color.

 **Clyde:** They’re distracted. Amber give me the gun.

 **Amber:** I thought you were the one we’re saving.

Amber gave a deathening stare to Clementine. Clementine turned her face away from it.

 **Clyde:** Hurry hand me the gun.

Amber complied with Clyde’s request.

 **Clyde:** Now I need a distraction. Someone need to go on the road and distract them to give me a clear shot.

Both Amber and Brandon looked at Clementine.

 **Clementine:** Why is it always me?

 **Amber:** You have… darker skin. You’ll are the perfect distraction.

Both Amber and Brandon were indeed white. Although Brandon could trace his heritage to the Irish. And Amber was one thirty-sixth African.

Clementine didn’t waste time in complaining. She went further down the road and then looked at her friends. Clyde through up an okay sign. It was show time.

Clementine walked into the middle of the roads. The bandits did not notice her.

 **Clementine:** Leave him alone!

The bandits were quick to grab their guns and point them at Clementine.

 **Bandit 1:** Who are you?

 **Clementine:** I’m Clementine.

Clementine put her hands in the air and eased herself closer to them.

 **Bandit 1:** Do you want to die? This here is none of your business.

 **Clementine:** You’re wrong.

 **Bandit 1:** Really now. How do you figure that?

 **Clementine:** That man is my dad. His name is Lee. We don’t want any trouble.

 **Stranger:** That’s a lie. Girl, whoever you are, run. She isn’t a part of this.

 **Bandit 1:** That’s where you wrong. Whether she is your daughter or not, she has dark skin. Boy’s what do we do with niggers.

 **Bandit 3:** We kill them sons of bitches.

 **Bandit 4:** Hell yeah.

 **Bandit 2:** I could blow her brains out right now.

Clementine was twenty steps away now. She stopped there not daring to get any closer.

 **Bandit 1:** Don’t worry, we won’t toy with you like your daddy. We have a heart. We’ll kill you quick and painless.

 **Stranger:** You leave that little liar alone. You can toy with me some more.

 **Bandit 1:** Don’t you worry. We will. Bye little girl.

As the first Bandit pointed his gun between the eyes of Clementine a bullet was fired. It was Clyde who pulled the trigger. Clyde came walking from the woods and gave each bandit a bullet to the head. They were not able to react fast enough to defend themselves.

 **Clementine:** Why didn’t you shoot sooner?

 **Clyde:** You’re still alive. Brandon, get Jules and the baby. We just found ourselves a ride.

Brandon did just as Clyde told him and he went to fetch Jules and Alvin Jr.

 **Amber:** Not just a ride, look at these guns.

 **Stranger:** Hello?

 **Clyde:** My name is Clyde. I’m glad you’re alright. You can thank me now.

 **Stranger:** Thank you Clyde. But did you have to kill them? They may have been ugly, but they weren’t the walking undead.

 **Clyde:** I did what was necessary. You should be grateful. I just saved your life.

 **Clementine:** _We_  saved your life.

 **Stranger:** You. Young girl. Why would you put yourself in so much danger?

 **Clementine:** I’m not a little girl. And you’re alive aren’t you.

 **Stranger:** Thank you… Clementine I’m sorry if I seem ungrateful. But you people did just kill four men for my sake.

 **Clementine:** You look familiar.

 **Stranger:** Do I resemble your father?

 **Clementine:** No, you remind me of someone I lost. Someone I killed.

 **Stranger:** I wouldn’t know who. My name is Paul by the way. Paul Everett.

 **Clementine:** Lee…         

 **Paul:** You called me that didn’t you. That’s funny I have a cousin named L… Wait. When you said someone you killed does that mean my cousin is… dead.

 


	3. Episode 1 Chapter 3

# “Bandits”

# Chapter 3

The drive was quiet. No one spoke as they drove to their destination. Earlier it has been decided that they would go to Kansas. There was a great stronghold in Topeka that embraced newcomers. Paul decided to tag along. Everyone was okay with him coming along, everyone except Clementine. Clementine fought to leave Paul where they found him. She changed her mind, however, once her group reminded her he would die if they leave him.

The sun is going down. Clyde, who chose to drive, drove toward the nearest town. The group needed their rest and the car needed a gas refill. Jules and Amber were already asleep, Brandon was paranoid and kept his eyes on the road around him, Paul read his book with what little light the sun provided, and Clementine rocked Alvin Jr. trying to get him to sleep.

Knowing that the sun would go down completely soon, Paul paused from reading his book and closed it. He looked at Clementine and smiled.

 **Paul:** So you knew my cousin. He was quite the professor last time I saw him. He was a down to earth guy. He kind of reminds me of his father. What was he like when you met him?

 **Clementine:** Lee was nice. He took care of me and showed me how to survive.

 **Paul:** That’s unlike him. My cousin never liked children. He was married, but he never had any. He saw them as a nuisance. You must be special to make Lee care for you.

 **Clementine:** He’s gone now.

 **Paul:** I know. You don’t need to tell me what happened. I’m sure it’s alright. Even if it isn’t it wouldn’t make a difference. That isn’t your child. Tell me, whose child is it?

 **Clementine:** I’m his parent now.

 **Paul:** I see, so you’re taking care of him yourself. How long has it been since you began taking care of him?

 **Clementine:** It’s been over nine months. In the beginning, I had Patricia to help me take care of him. When we added Jules to our group she helped me take care of him as well.

 **Paul:** It’s good to have people to count on isn’t it? Even in a crazy world like this you can find people to count on. Kind people.

Clementine was silent.

 **Paul:** How old are you? You look so grown up, but I know you are still a kid.

 **Clementine:** I'm twelve.

 **Paul:** Perfect! I’m sorry. It’s just been awhile.

 **Clementine:** What do you?

 **Paul:** You see, before this apocalypse I used to teach children your age and younger. Actually I was a professor at a university, but I taught children on my spare time for the sheer joy of it. It wasn’t uncommon for me to get students your age. How about it Clementine. Do you want me to be your school?

Clementine took her time thinking it through. Lee was also a teacher and once offered to teach her. She knows she doesn’t know Paul too well yet, but she still yearned for the old days. He seemed nice. Clementine thought it through and came to a decision.

 **Clementine:** Yes.

 **Paul:** That’s perfect. Maybe, you’ll pass some of the knowledge I teach you to AJ. Clementine, it must be over three years since you went to school. It might feel weird, but don’t worry. Contrary to what’s around you the world isn’t different. The world is filled with monsters. The Abnormals is only an addition. After a few classes with me maybe you’ll begin to understand.

 **Clementine:**  AJ fell asleep.

 **Paul:** He’s a handsome little guy isn’t he.

 **Brandon:** Clyde, our tail.

The awake members looked behind the car to find another car speeding toward them.

 **Brandon:** It’s them. They saw the bodies and now they want us. We have to take them out.

 **Clyde:** You don’t know that. What if it’s not them?

 **Brandon:** We can’t take the risk.

Amber, who slept on the passenger’s seat, woke up.

 **Amber:** Why are you guys so loud? What’s going on?

 **Brandon:** It’s the bandits. They found there dead and now they’re trying to kill us.

 **Clyde:** We don’t know that.

 **Brandon:** We can’t take any chances, get the guns.

Amber was the keeper of the guns and she began passing them out to everyone. Clyde refused to take one, Paul refused a gun as well.

 **Paul:** This is wrong.

 **Clyde:** I agree with him.

Amber passed Jules as she was still asleep. When the gun was passed to Clementine, Clementine took the gun.

 **Clyde:** Clementine seriously?

 **Paul:** Killing is wrong. Even if it is them we can find another way.

 **Clementine:** I need you to hold Alvin.

Paul took the baby in hand.

 **Paul:** Don’t do this.

His eyes and his voice were sincere as if he was pleading with her. Clementine looked at him. The tears swelling in his eyes captured her, but only for a few seconds. She felt she couldn’t take any risks. Clementine aimed her rifle at the car gaining way behind her and shot. The kick hit her shoulder. Despite the pain, she aimed her rifle again and fired. Brandon was not one for hesitation. He aimed at the driver’s side of the car and fired again and again and again.

 **Clyde:** Shit!

Clyde pushed the gas petal harder trying to lose the car behind them.

 **Brandon:** Slowdown I can’t shoot like this!

Brandon was not able to get a response. Bullets were being returned from the car behind them. And they were firing assault rifles. A bullet came by and scratched Brandon on the neck.

 **Brandon:** Get down! We’re outgunned! Clyde get us out of here!

 **Clyde:** We’re on the open road there’s nowhere to go!

 **Paul:** Clementine! Seatbelt.

 **Amber:** Shit! Drive faster!

 **Clyde:** This is as fast as it goes!

 **Amber:** How much further!?

 **Clyde:** About four and a half miles.

More and more bullets were fired at them. Their car at an open top, but it was still well armored. Bullets could hardly make it through to hit them in their seats. A few did make it through and they startled Clementine. She covered her head when they came by, but she looked up after realizing Alvin Jr. was screaming. She looked up at Paul and his head was down. He was hit.

Clementine quickly reached for Alvin Jr. and as she did Paul's head had reared again. Clementine dived for the rifle she dropped on the ground. As she pulled up the gun instead of seeing a hungry Walker, she saw a face filled with surprise and fear.

 **Paul:** Wait! Wait! I’m not dead.

 **Clementine:** I thought you were a Walker.

 **Paul:** Shooting my head is a sure way to make sure I don’t become one.

 **Clementine:** Why was your head down?

The shots fired were getting closer to Clementine and Paul. They both put their head down quickly to avoid certain death.

 **Paul:** No time! I’ll explain later!

 **Clyde:** This is bad! It’s a blockade!

Ahead of them was a blockade consisting of five trucks on the road and in front of the town. In front of the trucks were more men with assault rifles.

 **Clyde:** We aren’t going to make it though. I have to go off course! Shit!

 **Paul:** Have faith! Everything will be fine! Relax!

Clyde ignored Paul and slowed down enough to make a hard turn right without flipping over the vehicle. Clyde maneuvered the car past the trees as best as he could. At that moment, he discovered something new about himself. He had the ability to maneuver cars better in tight situations under pressure and doubt. He got deep into the woods before the head of the car collided with a tree. The airbag left Clyde dizzy, but not unconscious. Though dizzy he got out of the car.

 **Clyde:** Amber, Clem we got to go. Get out. Paul! Jules! We have to go! Get out! Brandon! Brandon! Brandon. Damn.

Brandon was facing backwards when the car went into the woods. When it crashed he flew backwards and hit his head on the tree. The back of his head was open and his blood spilling. Everyone else had they’re seatbelt on. Everyone except Clyde, Amber and Jules. Clyde and Amber were lucky enough to have the airbags popup when they did. Jules was hiding under her seat, huddled up in fear.

Clementine was a little out of it but came to. Alvin Jr. was also alright. He wasn’t in a car seat, but Clementine held him very tightly upon impact. Alvin Jr. was still very conscious and very loud. Paul shook Clementine shoulder to get her attention.

 **Paul:** Get out of the car. Hurry. They could be tracking us.

Clementine did as told. She unbuckled herself and got out of the car. Paul stayed in the car to try to calm Jules down and get her out. Clementine looked at the passenger’s side and saw Amber asleep.

 **Clementine:** Clyde, get Amber. We have to move.

Clyde went to Amber and first put his hand below her nose to see if she was still breathing. Once he confirmed she was still alive he pulled her out and put her on his back.

 **Clyde:** What do we do now?

Noise came from the direction they came from. Clementine looked and she saw lights far in the distance. In the distance, the group was also able to hear the barking of dogs.

 **Clementine:** We keep moving.


	4. Episode 1 Chapter 4

# “Bandits”

# Chapter 4

Clyde tried to round up the remaining survivors. He wanted to get them moving. Jules was panicked. She was too afraid to do anything. Paul wasn’t getting through to her in conversation and Clyde constant yelling wasn’t helping. Clementine kept her eyes on the enemy. She noticed they were getting closer. The barks of the dogs getting louder. She knew it was only a matter of time before they were found.

 **Clementine:** Paul leave her. She’s weight. If we let her weigh us down we all die.

 **Clyde:** Clementine!

 **Clementine:** I’m speaking from experience. The kind thing to do is to let her die on her own terms.

 **Jules:** I don’t want to die! I’m not ready to die.

Jules began weeping into Paul’s chest.

 **Clementine:** I know what I’m talking about. I met another girl like her who I risked my life trying to save. She was useless and in the end she died. When she was ready to die I saved her. When she was willing to carry on she died. Jules is just like her. We have to leave her. If we don’t we’ll die with her.

 **Paul:** I’m not leaving her.

 **Clyde:** Clementine. I… I don’t know what to do.

Clementine looked back at the enemy. It wouldn’t be too much longer before they were found. Clementine could even hear the shouts of the men and make out what they were saying.

 **Bandit:** I think I see them!

 **Clementine:** We’re leaving now.

Clementine reached into the car and grabbed AJ’s diaper bag.

 **Clementine:** Clyde, we’re leaving.

Upon leaving, Clementine paused to look at Paul.

 **Paul:** Do what you need to do.

Clyde and Clementine ran deeper into the forest unsure of what they would find. The more they ran the more Walkers they seen. They had been drawn by the car crash, loud men, and angry dogs. Neither Clementine nor Clyde was able to defend themselves because of the people they carried. The more they ran the more the forest seemed to expand. As the path grew narrow the more Clementine wished Paul was there to protect them.

Clementine ran toward the town hoping she would make it. Hoping that it wasn’t occupied by the bandits. However, the Walkers were more drawn toward Clementine than Clyde because of the screaming baby in her hands. Clyde saw where she was trying to go and followed behind. He was trapped however by a wall of Walkers. As he turned around and searched for another way Amber began to come to. As she awoke she saw the Walkers surrounding her. She panicked and let out a loud scream. That ear popping scream staggered Clyde and drew all of the Walkers off of Clementine and onto Clyde and Amber. The two were without a gun. The only weapon they had for defense was Clyde’s hacksaw. Clyde began cleaving Walkers as Amber climbed a tree. Once she was at a safe height she let down her arm. Clyde pushed Walkers aside and kicked them away to make himself climbing room. He grabbed her hand and was pulled to a high branch without a scratch.

 **Clyde:** Clementine! You have to help us! If you don’t we’ll die.

 **Amber:** Oh my god, Oh my god! Clem! Help!

 **Clyde:** Do something! I don’t know what! But find some way to get us out of here!

Clementine watched as they were being surrounded. She too was without a gun, but she knew there were ways to gain a Walkers attention. She could distract them. She thought about it, but then she looked at Alvin Jr. His face was red from continuous screaming. His screams were as a screech. His throat was drying up. The way into the town was clear. She could let out a loud scream of her own and then make a run for it. Clementine gave the thought some consideration, but her decision came too late. The bandits had let the dogs off the chain.

The dogs were the deciding factor. These dogs were not hungry for the undead, they thirst for the living. Many of them barked at Clyde and Amber from under the tree and were eaten by Walkers, but a few set their teeth at Clementine.

Clementine was given no choice but to run. As fast as she ran she wasn’t able to outrun a dog. One dog leaped at her back attacking with its teeth. Clementine fell on top of Alvin Jr. Before she fell she tried to cushion the fall with strange body reactions and by placing one hand in front of her. She quickly turned around and caught eye of another dog leaping at her. Clementine kicked him in his mouth. The dog that knocked her to the ground attacked her again and this time he bit her side. Clementine tried to ignore the pain and carry on with the dog attached to her side.

Clementine approached the town and was pleased to see it was relatively empty. Walkers roamed the streets, but that wasn’t unusual. It wasn’t a hoard of them, no more than ten. Clementine ran toward the closest building in sight. The dog released its teeth from Clementine to attack again. The moment its teeth came out of Clementine she was felt a great relief. Clementine knew she wasn’t going to make it to the building before the dog bit her again. She knew if she was going to make it she was going to need to fight back.

As she ran Clementine looked over her shoulder. The moment the dog was close enough she turned around quickly to punch it and to turn back around. She was successful in pulling this off once, but the dog was not finished. It charged for another attack. Clementine made it to the door before the dog could reach her, but it was locked. Clementine panicked and ran right. She was quick enough that when the dog lunged itself at her it hit the door. Clementine scooped up a rock she saw while running and through it at the window. The dog had paused before its next attack to growl at Clementine. Clementine stared back at it, but fearfully. As the two had their standoff thoughts ran through Clementine's head. She thought to herself that the only option left would be to jump through the tiny hole she created in the window. Jump through it and hope that it breaks and hope neither her nor Alvin Jr. gets any cut. It was risky and it was stupid. But it was the only solution she could think of.

The split second decision ended with Clementine diving through the window head first with her body curled in a way that would protect around Alvin Jr. from the glass. The dog missed her but was quick to turn around and follow her through the window. Clementine got to her feet as soon as she could. Realizing that what she was in was a motel she unlocked the front door and escaped. The dog had lost all interest in her after stepping on glass and cutting its feet.

The motel room next to the one she jumped through was unlocked. The room was near pitch black. Clementine laid Alvin Jr. on the bed and looked inside the diaper bag for a flashlight. Once she found it she lifted up her shirt to see the bite. It was deep, but it wasn’t too bad. The dog was not able to bite her with all of its teeth. It only bit off some flesh. Alvin Jr. screams was her next concern. She looked inside of the diaper bag and grabbed him his bottle, a water bottle and formula. Once the bottle was made she lifted him up straight and gave it to him.

 **Clementine:** AJ are you hungry? Take this.

Alvin Jr. would not take it. Clementine tried to put it in his mouth but he would not drink it. The Walkers outside were being drawn by the screams. Clementine was tired and she wasn’t feeling to well. She closed the curtains and picked up Alvin Jr. She took the bottle and tried to feed him with him in her hands. Being in her hands he accepted the bottle. He even picked it up and began drinking without her help. Regardless Walkers began pounding on the door and glass. Clementine was defenseless and she wasn’t physically able to do anything about them. Clementine walked into the kitchen with Alvin Jr. and found a sharp knife.

Once armed she walked to the bathroom and closed the door. She looked for a lock but there was none. She flashed the tub with the flashlight and it was empty. A little rusty, but dry and empty. She got into it with Alvin Jr. in hand. In the tub she cut the cloth around her shirt to wrap her wound. When she finished she placed the knife on the bathroom floor. Clementine closed her eyes and dozed off.


	5. Episode 1 Chapter 5

# “Bandits”

# Chapter 5

Upon awaking in the tub Clementine looked around and noticed how peaceful the morning was. Alvin Jr. was asleep with his head on her chest. Nothing alive or dead was making noise. Clementine got out of the tub with Alvin Jr. in hand. Though it was peaceful she was still cautious. She picked up the knife she placed on the floor and proceeded to the door. With Alvin Jr. in one hand and a knife in the other, she opened the bathroom door. From the bedroom, she was able to hear the chirping of birds. The motel room was the same as she arrived. No broken glass no busted door.

Clementine laid Alvin Jr. on the bed letting him rest. Then, she sat down on the bed next to him and began talking.

 **Clementine:** We can’t make it on our own. I can’t take care of the both of us. If we’re going to survive I need to find the others. If I leave will you promise to stay asleep?

Clementine looked to the ground and began to think ‘How can I do this?’ Her left side was still hurting from the dog bite, but she needed to find her friends. That is if they were still alive. The Walkers roaming around would have killed them by now. If they lucked out and avoided the teeth of the Walkers the Bandits would have killed them for sure. Clementine wasn’t sure if she should search for her friends or continue her journey alone with Alvin Jr.

Clementine came to the decision that it would be best to search for her friends, but she didn’t want to leave Alvin Jr. alone. Taking a baby into the battlefield outside is a dumb idea and could lead to the deaths of both of them. Leaving a child alone is risky, but it needed to be done. Even a child knows you can’t survive in the world relying on the efforts of self alone.

Before leaving, Clementine made Alvin Jr. a bottle. She had one bottle water left stored in the diaper bag. Alvin Jr. was teething, but he still wasn’t able to eat solid foods. Clementine knew she needed to find more water. Back at Howe’s Warehouse Alvin Jr. was constantly angry because he wasn’t able to eat as much as he wanted to. Now all she can offer him is a single bottle to fill his hunger and a Supreme toy to bide his time. Clementine placed the two items near him on the bed. After kissing his forehead, it was time to leave.

Clementine clutched the knife very tightly upon opening the front door. No Walker was in front of the door. When she looked around there was a Walker lying on the ground underneath the window. The Walker began to move his arms, but before it could reanimate itself and attack, she thrusted the kitchen knife at its forehead. Clementine was cautious as she walked through the city. She needed to make it back into the woods without anyone seeing her. The bandits troubled her more than the Walkers. She told herself she needed to confirm her friends were alive or dead to she could go back to Alvin Jr.

At the tree Clyde and Amber were trapped in bodies of Walkers laid everywhere. Clementine saw firsthand the misconception of a down Walker being a dead Walker. She remembered Pete and how he got bit. She knifed the brains of Walkers before pulling them aside. She removed all of the bodies from under the tree and yet none of her friends was among them. Clementine figured they must have gotten away or captured by the bandits. Clementine walked in the direction they crashed. As she walked her energy was depleting. The bite that wasn’t disinfected and cleaned wasn’t the only issue. She wasn’t able to eat that night and this morning was empty on choices to choose from. Regardless she pushed through and made it to the crash site.

Neither Paul nor Jules dead bodies were in or near the car. Clementine wondered what was going on. She thought to herself Where are the bandits? Where are my friends? She didn’t put too much thought into it. Instead, she looked inside of the car for her gun. The rifle wasn’t in the car. Clementine opened the doors and searched the car for the guns. She lucked out and found Amber’s pistol on the floor under the passenger’s seat. When she opened the clip there was one bullet left. There was nothing left for her to find so she headed back to the motel.

As Clementine reentered the town there was two large trucks parked near a house. Clementine went into stealth mode and began monitoring them. She hid behind a broke down car that had no doors. She looked through the car to spy on them. Two men came out of the house carrying assault rifles. A man exited the truck and met them on the sidewalk.

 **Bandit Leader:** Lou were they there?

 **Lou:** Empty. Just like the rest.

 **Bandit Leader:** Go to that house and look for them.

The Bandit Leader eyed and pointed at the house next to them.

 **Lou:** Pedro it would go faster if you’d help.

Pedro pulled out a box of cigarettes. He hit the bottom of the pack and a cigarette popped up. He took it out, put it in his mouth and put the pack in his pocket. Pedro pulled out a lighter and began to light his cigarette.

 **Pedro:** It would.

Pedro exhaled smoke and put the lighter back into his pocket.

 **Pedro:** At the same time I don’t care. These bastards didn’t kill anyone I care about.

 **Bandit:** Damn you!

The Bandit pointed his gun at Pedro, but the second he did Lou pushed the barrel aside.

 **Lou:** Stop! It isn’t worth it.

Lou pushed the Bandit aside giving him and Pedro some distance. Pedro did not flinch at the thought of being shot. He was unshaken, not worried in the least. Matter of fact, his left hand was holding the cigarette between his lips, but his right to the back of his jeans, right where his gun was. He relaxed his trigger arm once the Bandit walked off.

 **Lou:** You may not care about Bo, Bodean, Bubba or Harry, but they were all his family. Have a little consideration.

Pedro exhaled his cigarette before replying.

 **Pedro:** Not Harry. He was the younger brother of someone I went to school with. I live next to them for fifteen years. They were all racist redneck fuckers. He got what he deserved.

 **Lou:** Look I don’t disagree with you. But even if you are right you should be considerate to the feelings of the group.

 **Pedro:** You should consider getting out of my face.

Pedro exhaled smoke into Lou’s face.

 **Pedro:** Because if you don’t, you won’t have to worry about people feelings again.

Lou walked off and met his friend near the next house.

 **Lou:** Let’s go. Don’t worry about him. He’s just a dick.

Pedro’s glance moved towards Clementine’s direction. Clementine quickly moved her head below the side of the car hoping she wasn’t seen. She looked under the car to see if he was moving in her direction. He wasn’t. He got back into the car and closed the door. The bandits were three blocks away from Clementine and the motel. The motel was across the street. She needed to make it there without being seen. She considered walking across and hoping they wouldn’t see her, but she had another idea in mind.

Clementine went back into the forest to the tree Clyde and Amber was stuck in. She went to the dead walkers that were on the ground and began opening a Walker’s chest with her knife. The horrid smell gave Clementine a disgusted look.

 **Clementine:** I really hate this part.

She took off her hat and began covering herself in Walker’s blood and guts once again. As Clementine was finishing covering herself in guts someone or something touched her shoulder. Clementine panicked. She threw herself on her butt and began doggy paddling backwards.

 **Paul:** Clementine, Clementine. It’s alright it’s just me. What are you doing?

Once seeing that it was only Paul she eased. She took deep breaths and let Paul speak.

 **Paul:** I came back to see if I could find you and AJ. The rest of the group are okay as well.

 **Clementine:** I thought they took you.

 **Paul:** The bandits weren’t able to touch us. Once we took care of the Walkers we hid in a cabin in the woods. It was pretty convenient actually. Hey. Where is AJ?

 **Clementine:** He’s in a motel room. I was on my way to get him when I saw the bandits.

 **Paul:** They have him?

 **Clementine:** No. But if they see me they will shoot.

 **Paul:** What’s your plan for getting him back?

 **Clementine:** This is the plan.

 **Paul:** Walker guts?

Clementine continued covering herself in the guts of Walkers’

 **Clementine:** If they think I’m a Walker they won’t shoot me.

 **Paul:** What if they shoot you because they think you’re a Walker?

 **Clementine:** If I don’t do something Alvin Jr. will die! I need to get him back.

 **Paul:** I get it. I’ll keep a look out. If things get hairy I’ll think of something.

 **Clementine:** Hold this.

Clementine gave Paul her hat.

 **Clementine:** They might have seen me wear it and… Have you ever seen a Walker with a hat?

It was go time. Clementine began walking back to the town.

 **Paul:** Clementine.

Clementine looked back at him.

 **Paul:** Be careful. I can’t call myself a teacher without a student to teach.

Clementine was determined to get Alvin Jr. back. But she was tense. If she was going to save Alvin Jr. she needed to loosen up and play the part of a Walker. Clementine took a few deep breaths and thought of the reward.

She stood from under the busted car and began to walk. She was eager to get across, but she kept a slow steady pace. She mimicked the aimless expression of a Walker perfectly. Her shoulders were slant, her walk limp. Pedro got out of his car still puffing his cigarette to look at Clementine. Clementine eyed him without moving her head. She tried her best to ignore him without panicking. Pedro pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. Her heart started pounding faster, but she didn’t break character. She was nearly there. Pedro put his gun down and continued to watch. He took the cigarette from his mouth and threw it on the ground. He starred, while exhaling his last puff of cancer, until she was out of sight.

Clementine wasted no time putting Alvin Jr’s stuff in the diaper bag. Alvin Jr. was sitting on the bed drinking his premade bottle. Before Clementine tried to leave again she checked the cabinet in the bathroom for medicine and found none. She took the toilet paper for later. She checked the mini fridge and found spoiled foods and a giant leech.

Clementine put the toilet paper and Alvin Jr’s toy into the diaper bag. She didn’t want to snatch his bottle away so she let him keep it. At the door Clementine paused with her hand near the knob. There were voices outside.


	6. Episode 1 Chapter 6

 

# “Bandits”

# Chapter 6

Clementine kept close to the window. She poked her head out, only far enough to see with one eye, to see who was outside of the motel. To no surprise, it was the bandits. The three bandits were exiting their vehicles to search the area. Clementine got out of the window before she was seen. She gripped the gun she found and posted herself next to the door.

 **Lou:** Pedro, are you sure you saw someone go past here?

 **Pedro:** I am.

 **Bandit:** What did this person look like?

 **Pedro:** A Roamer.

 **Lou:** If it looked like a Roamer than it was a Roamer.

 **Pedro:** It could have been. And it could have been someone trying to pass off as one.

 **Lou:** Who could be so disgusting and stupid?

 **Pedro:** Someone with more brains than you and an eye for stealth. Now stop questioning my orders and look around.

Lou stopped questioning Pedro. He and his Bandit friend looked around. Clementine thought about standing her ground, she could take out the bandits now and won’t have to worry about them later. Clementine thought about it and decided not to. It was a bad idea. Not only was she out gunned and out manned, but she would also be putting Alvin Jr. in danger. She could hear them getting closer to the door. She needed to act.

Clementine grabbed the diaper bag and put it around her shoulder. She grabbed Alvin Jr. and went inside the bathroom once again. She closed the door behind her and she made sure to close it quietly. Clementine sat in the bathtub again and closed her eyes. She was scared. The tub didn’t have a curtain to hide with. She thought to herself, What if they find us? When she opened her eyes she noticed Alvin Jr.’s bottle was almost empty. She knew he was a happy and lively child. As soon as he was finished he would smile and produce noise. It was barely a tenth left in the bottle. As she looked at how fast the milk was going she heard the door being opened. With the carpet floors, it was hard to hear his footsteps, but she could hear his shoes brushing against the carpet. He was getting closer. Clementine pulled out her gun and pointed it at the door. A shootout could not be avoided.

The bandit opened the bathroom door. He didn’t even bother to enter. The first thing he saw was his own reflection in the mirror.

 **Lou:** Remember Lou, were only putting up with this shit to survive. After a few more months, we’ll leave.

Lou closed his eyes and sighed. He turned around and walked away. If his eyes were open as he turned he might have seen Clementine and Alvin Jr. in the tub.

 **Lou:** All clear.

 **Bandit:** A Walker was in this one. He was eating our dog, Ozzy. I took care of it.

 **Lou:** Can we go now?

 **Pedro:** Just a second. There are three rooms left. That dog came here chasing someone and I want to know who it was.

 **Lou:** Come on Dick, let’s just get this over with.

Lou and Dick didn’t put up a fuss. They checked the other three motel rooms and came up shorthanded. With nothing left for them there they got into their trucks and left. When she could no longer hear sounds of their engines Clementine got out of the tub. The whole time she managed to keep Alvin Jr. occupied by letting him play with her hands.

As she picked him up she noticed his diaper was sagging. In fact, it had been dripping. She looked on her shirt and saw liquid poop. She didn’t want to carry him like this, but at the same time it wasn’t safe to change him there. After a quick decision, Clementine decided to bare the dripping poop and smell and carry him to safety.

When they made into the woods Paul was waiting for her. He carried a rifle, but Clementine knew that if things got hairy back there he wouldn’t have used it. She was, however, satisfied with her decisions.

 **Paul:** I’m glad you are alright.

Paul handed over Clementine’s hat. She took it and put it back on her head. A devious thought came across her mind.

 **Clementine:** Here, hold AJ. I need a break.

 **Paul:** Sure, but you have to take this rifle.

Clementine took the rifle from him.

 **Clementine:** Where is the cabin?

Paul lifted up AJ and smelled his diaper. Pee-yew! When was the last time you changed him?

 **Clementine:** I’ll change him when we get to the cabin.

 **Paul:** Follow me. Let’s make it there quickly. We don’t want him to get a rash.

Back at the cabin it was silent. Clyde was sitting outside contemplating. When he saw Clementine his face turned angry. Instead of saying anything he turned his head away. Inside of the cabin, Amber was drinking a glass of vodka. No one knew where she found it. She too was angry and refused to look in Clementine’s direction.

 **Paul:** It’s a small cabin, but you can change AJ in this room. This room was for a baby actually. There was a carriage in here, but… You know what, don’t think about it.

Paul handed over Alvin Jr. to her and left them alone closing the door behind him. There was a table just right for her to change him on. In her diaper bag, she had everything she needed to change him – a clean diaper, baby wipes, and rash cream. She worried about the supplies. Sure she had enough baby wipes and ointment to last her awhile. But there were only seven diapers left in the bag. There was no more water to make him bottles. And there was only half a container of formula left.

When she finished changing Alvin Jr., Clementine looked inside the diaper bag to see what else was inside. There was a couple of toys, an empty water bottle and bottled water, toilet paper, a gun and a kitchen knife. Clementine looked at the weapons in the bag. She thought to herself, would it be merciful to kill Alvin Jr.? He was putting her through a lot of stress. And if they are eventually caught one day by someone who wants to kill her, they would not spare Alvin Jr. Clementine closed the bag abandoning the thought. Right then, Paul opened the door.

 **Paul:** Hey Clem are you finished?

 **Clementine:** Yeah.

 **Paul:** Here I’ll take him. You go wash your hands. We were lucky. There is a small garden of grapes behind this cabin. Funny isn’t it. Some men claim men exist to rule over this earth, but nature can take care of itself just fine.

 **Clementine:** We have water?

 **Paul:** Yeah, isn’t it great. Water in this cabin is maintain by drums of water. We found six of them, all completely filled, in a small room. If you connect one to the water main then the whole house has water.

 **Clementine:** Maybe we should stay here then.

 **Paul:** I wish. Nothing is stopping us it’s just, it’s too small. It would be hard to protect.

 **Clementine:** This is the safest place for us until the bandits move on.

 **Paul:** Maybe.

The two walked into the living room. Jules had just came inside holding a basket full of grapes. When Clementine came into the room she set the grapes on the counter and went back outside.

 **Paul:** She thinks you are the devil you know. Back there in the woods you were ready to leave her behind.

 **Clementine:**  If she was stronger none of that would have happened.

 **Paul:** Clyde and Amber are mad at you too. You left them in a tree with a hoard of Abnormals below them.

 **Clementine:** How was I supposed to help them with a baby in my hand?

 **Paul:** I don’t know. But if you want to gain there trust back you need to make it up to them.

 **Clementine:** …

There was nothing more for Clementine to say. In her heart she had no intention to make it up to them. Everybody is trying to survive. She knew that sometimes people cannot be saved. And sometimes you have to let people go in order to survive.

 **Paul:** The bathroom is upstairs. Once you wash your hands come down and eat. This little guy will be waiting for you.

Clementine went upstairs to wash her hands. She thought the bathroom looked ugly. Even it was covered in wood. Wooden walls and a wooden floor. The shower was at least made of PVC and the sink and toilet both made of porcelain. Clementine approached the sink and noticed the soup was liquid hand soap. A resource she hasn’t put too much thought in. As she squirted some into her hand Alvin Jr. began to cry. Clementine proceeded to turn on the hot water to wash her hands. The invention she had not had the pleasure of using in years fascinated her. She missed washing her hands in warm water even if it burned. She quickly turn on the cool water to compensate for the hot water. When she was finished she turned off the water. She looked around and could not find a towel to dry off with. She began to air dry but quit after a couple of seconds.

Clementine desired to stay in this place a little longer.

 **Amber:** Clementine come down here and get this damn baby to shut up!

Even if she had to deal with people who would give her a hard time, she wanted to stay.


	7. Episode 1 Chapter 7

# “Bandits”

# Chapter 7

It’s been four days since the group found the cabin. Even after surviving through Walkers and Bandits nothing was getting better. The house was still and quiet for four days. Once the grapes were all gone they began hunting and scavenging for food. Paul tried to bring the group together daily, but all attempts failed. On this fourth night, he managed to get everybody in the same room. They were lured by the extra food he spent hours scouring the town for. What he found were Twinkies, enough Twinkies to draw everyone in the same room at the same time. Though everyone was in the same room, no one talked to each other. They ate in silence. Paul wasn’t going to let his efforts go to waste. So he broke the silence.

 **Paul:** I know we have had a rough week, but it’s moments like these when everyone is drawn together, that makes surviving worthwhile. Who would want to live in this world when people are torn apart? The thing about species is that there are usually more than one in it. And to survive they need to work together. They need to communicate. If we fail in this basic task than we become weak. In other words, if we cannot get past our differences than we all are going to die.

Nobody said a word, they kept eating. Paul dropped his head and began scratching the top of it. He was beginning to lose hope in his friends.

 **Paul:** If we can’t talk about our differences, let’s talk about something else. What happened at Howe’s?

 **Clyde:** We were overrun. We were attacked by the same people we are hiding from. I thought that was obvious.

 **Paul:** How did it go down?

 **Clyde:** They were spying on us for weeks. We knew they were spying on us. We handled it. But sometimes they got away. When they attacked they didn’t have a lot of men. Thirty to fifty people. They knew how to attack us and they were precise.

 **Paul:** I see.

 **Amber:** That isn’t the whole story. I was on top of a building when they attacked. The ones on guard and I could have sniped them all before they came close to the gate, but they were smart. They were holding several people from our group hostage. One of them was our vice-leader, Jane.

 **Clyde:** They had Jane! Shit. Did you see what happened to her?

 **Amber:** No, but I have an idea. They wanted us to let them in. When we refused they started shooting hostages. We opened the gate before they shot Jane.

 **Clyde:** Do you think they killed her?

 **Amber:** That’s what I think.

 **Clementine:** You wasn’t supposed to let anyone in. It doesn’t matter who they have as hostages.

 **Amber:** What were we supposed to do let them die!

 **Clementine:** Who life is more important. Those few who was spared or the whole camp. Because of what you did people are dead and others are vulnerable to the Walkers!

 **Amber:** You are a heartless bitch. They would have killed Jane! Doesn’t she mean anything to you!

Clementine paused. She slowed her breathing and looked at the smiling Alvin Jr. in her hands.

 **Clementine:** Not anymore.

 **Amber:** You know, I didn’t expect anything less.

Clementine went silent. She didn’t want to respond to what Amber said about her. Still, one person wanted to hear Clementine’s side of the story.

 **Paul:** I’m sure Clementine has her reasons. Let her explain herself. Clementine, do you want to say anything?

Clementine thought about it. She didn’t want to share her feelings with people she didn’t necessarily like. At the same time, she didn’t have anything to lose.

 **Clementine:** It’s been a while since I trusted Jane. The only reason her and I were traveling together is because I needed her help to survive. She has done things I haven’t forgiven her for.

 **Amber:** Bunch of bullshit.

Ignoring Amber, Paul continued to question Clementine for clarity.

 **Paul:** What do you mean? What has she done that you haven’t forgiven her for?

 **Clementine:** She made me kill a friend.

 **Amber:** Yeah right.

 **Clyde:** Dammit Amber. At least hear her out.

 **Clementine:** A while ago, Jane and I were in a group together. Some group members were having a falling out. Some people in our group wanted to leave and take all of our food and supplies with them. I tried to stop them, but they shot me.

 **Amber:** Amen to that.

 **Clementine:** When I came to, there were only four of us. We were in a truck heading to Wellington. We were trapped in a blizzard. The tension in the group was bad. On the way we were attacked by Walkers. Jane, my friend and I made it in a rest stop. AJ was missing and Jane had him last. She made it seemed like he died in the blizzard. She provoked my friend to attack her. I tried to stop them from fighting. I wasn’t strong enough. My friend had Jane pinned down. He was going to kill her with her own knife. I just wanted the violence to stop. I didn’t want anybody to die. I shot my friend to save Jane. My friend didn’t make it. When he was gone I heard crying. It was AJ. She put him in the back of a car and made it seemed like he was dead. She tried to show me another side to him. She wanted me to see the monster. And I did see a monster. But it wasn’t my friend. It wasn’t Kenny. Jane had regrets about her younger sister. She said I reminded her of her sister. I only agreed to continue traveling with her because I knew she wouldn’t hurt me. And I needed someone to protect me as I protect AJ.

 **Clyde:** Oh my gosh! You killed Kenny! You bastard!

 **Amber:** Grow up.

 **Clyde:** I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself.

 **Paul:** Is that when you found Howe’s Warehouse?

 **Clementine:** No, that’s another story. Our group originally wanted to escape Howe’s Warehouse. But after the group who was there first died, Jane and I took it over.

 **Clyde:** I never knew there were people there before you and Jane.

 **Paul:** I wasn’t aware that you were the leader at Howe’s Warehouse. You said you were twelve right? That’s amazing. And people actually listened to you?

 **Clementine:** I had Jane to help me get people to listen at first. I learned a lot about leadership from other survivors. Lee, Kenny, Lilly, Christa, Luke. All of these people taught me lessons on how to lead. But the most effective leadership I learned from Carver.

 **Clyde:** Who is Carver?

 **Clementine:** Carver was the original leader of Howe’s Warehouse. Even unto his death he taught me lessons I needed to know in order to survive.

 **Amber:** Well this isn’t Howe’s Warehouse anymore. I didn’t agree with your leadership style then, I don’t agree with them now. We should decide here and now who makes the decisions.

 **Clementine:** I thought Clyde took over when Howe’s fell.

 **Clyde:** I’m sorry, I tried. It’s too much of a responsibility.

 **Amber:** I nominate myself.

 **Paul:** And I nominate myself. No offense to you Amber, but men are responsible for leading. If a man allows a woman to lead him then that man is being weak. They aren’t being real men.

 **Amber:** You asshole! That’s sexist propaganda and it’s one of the reasons why women struggle to succeed in the society.

 **Paul:** I see men and women as equals. But we each have our role.

 **Amber:** So because I’m a woman you believe I shouldn’t work! You believe I need to stay home to cook, clean, produce babies so I can take care it while my husband sit on is lazy ass watching TV.

 **Paul:** That’s propaganda. That’s what’s been edged into people’s mind, but it isn’t true.

 **Clementine:** Stop! I don’t care. It doesn’t matter if we are men, women or child. We are all alive. That’s what matters. It doesn’t matter what sex you are.

 **Clyde:** Oh snap. My vote goes to Clementine.

 **Amber:** Jules?

The whole time Jules was sitting on the floor hearing in on everything. She was enjoying the Twinkies while everyone else argued and told stories.

 **Jules:** I don’t want to pick sides.

 **Amber:** You don’t have a choice. We need your vote.

Jules lowered her head. She didn’t want to choose sides because she didn’t want anyone to be mad at her. But under pressure she had no choice but to choose.

 **Jules:** I pick Amber.

 **Amber:** It looks like we have a tie then. I have a few ideas on how to break it?

 **Clyde:** Actually, I was wrapped up in the moment with what Clem said. My real vote goes to you, Amber. I’m not going to let Clem lead me again.

 **Amber:** Then it is decided. Clementine is no longer the leader.

 **Clementine:** Whatever.

Clementine rose from her seat and began to head back to the babies room when Paul stopped her.

 **Paul:** Clementine. Remember to get up early. We need to head back to town tomorrow.

 **Amber:** You shouldn’t be making those kinds of shots Paul. Remember, I am the leader.

 **Paul:** It was already agreed upon.

 **Amber:** Well maybe I don’t like the prearrangements that were made. Clyde, you are going into town with Clem tomorrow morning.

 **Clyde:** Hey don’t drag me into this.

 **Amber:** The decision is already made.

 **Clementine:** I think we were doing just fine managing ourselves.

 **Clyde:** I agree.

 **Amber:** It doesn’t matter what you think. I want everybody to go to bed. Tomorrow we are going to have an active day.

Everyone went there way. They didn’t get far. Amber thought of a fun way to abuse her newly found role.

 **Amber:** There will be some changes around here effective immediately. I’m tired of sleeping on the same bed as Jane, so she will be getting her own room. Boys decide which room you want because Jane will be taking the other.

Clementine continued to her room.

 **Clyde:** Paul maybe you were right.

 **Paul:** I am. But this isn’t the reason why.

 **Clyde:** Now I don’t agree with you. This is why men make better leaders.

 **Amber:** Didn’t I tell you to choose a room. Some people need to go to sleep so hurry up.

In the babies room Clementine slept next to Alvin on a bed too small for her. The room door was closed, but she was still able to hear them arguing and complaining. She covered her head with the blanket and tried to think blank white thoughts. She closed her eyes, ignored the noise, and slept.

 


	8. Episode 1 Chapter 8

# “Bandits”

# Chapter 8

The sun had barely risen when Clyde and Clementine left the cabin to search the town for food. The two were hungry, food that morning was light due to preserving. To add on, they were not in the best of moods. The two walked through the forest without talking to each other. Last night’s get together did not help to deplete tension.  

The town to was quiet. As they approached it seemed to be void of Walkers. The only thing making noise was the blowing wind. They had already emptied what was left in the town stores. Now it was time to scavenge the town house after house.

 **Clyde:** That house right there. Let’s check it out.

Clementine didn’t complain, she let him take charge and followed him inside the house he selected. To get inside Clyde had to break the lock by kicking the door down. Clementine thought the approached was too rough, but instead of complaining she glared at him. Her eyes read, you know what you did. Clyde looked at them and he turned defensive.

 **Clyde:** What’d I do?

The two proceeded into the house. Inside dust had claimed everything, but it was untouched by the undead infestation. As the two looked around they noticed a lot of family portraits. No child, only a husband and wife. They looked happy. In more than a few pictures, the husband was wearing a baseball uniform and holding a bat. There was a displace case filled with trophies, ribbons and medals from elementary to college.

 **Clementine:** They must have really liked baseball.

 **Clyde:** You do whatever, I’m going to check out the fridge.

Clementine followed him into the kitchen.

 **Clyde:** Jackpot.

On the kitchen table was a bottle of liquor. Clyde snatched it and began drinking it ignoring that it was left uncovered for a number of years. After guzzling down half of what was left Clyde opened the refrigerator. When Clementine entered the kitchen she found something else on the table. It was paper. She didn’t exactly know what it was but on all of them it read overdue. On them were lots of dates and dollar signs.

Clementine walked back into the living room and saw all the nice furniture, a large TV, a thin game system, and a bunch of games. The light coming into the house made the room feel homey despite the dust. It was relaxing. Clementine knew it was dangerous to get too relaxed so she moved on. She went upstairs to see what she would find. Upstairs she still found comfort. The color of paint on the wall, the quietness, and still the light being reflected.

Across the hall was the master bedroom. Everything was in order. Clementine began to look around, it became painfully obvious that whoever owned that house had a lot of money to spend. As Clementine's eyes examined the room she found something strange. Under the nightstand was a metal plate. On it was needles and white powder. Clementine picked it up and put it on the bed. She wondered what it was for, what it was used for. Clementine thought about taking it with her, but it too was covered in dust. She thought to herself, ‘If it’s food it’s unsafe to eat now?’

Clementine wondered what else she could find in that room. She looked around some more and found the closet door. As Clementine came near the door she was cautious. Anything could come out of it, she wanted to be prepared for anything. She reached for the door knob with her left hand slowly. She held her rifle in the opposite hand. She was prepared to pull and fire once the door was open. She twisted the door knob and thrusted the door open. Quickly she lifted her rifle and held it with both hands. There was nothing dead inside. In fact, life was inside that closet. Green trees filled every shelf. Above each shelf was bright blue lights. Clementine wondered what the green trees were for and how the lights remained lit with no power. Clementine unhooked one of the lights and found that it wasn’t plugged in at all. She examined the light and learned that it ran on batteries. Triple A Energizer Ultimate.

 **Clementine:** These could come in handy.

Clementine didn’t have a backpack anymore so she brought the diaper bag. She unhooked all of the lights, took the batteries out and put it all inside the diaper bag.

Clementine wondered if they had anything useful in the medicine cabinet. The bathroom was next to the bedroom. Inside of the medicine cabinet were a lot of pills, but no medicine. After closing the cabinet, Clementine noticed something on the counter. She wasn’t sure what it was, but on it read ‘Pregnant’ and ‘Not Pregnant’. On this device, there was a little screen and on it read ‘Pregnant’.

 **Clyde:** Clem! Clementine where are you!

 **Clementine:** I’m upstairs!

 **Clyde:** Well come down here! We’re leaving!

There was nothing else Clementine wanted to see, so she went downstairs. Downstairs she met Clyde at the door and they left.

 **Clyde:** That house is next. Let’s go.

Clementine ignored him and went her own way.

 **Clyde:** Get over here! Where are you going?

 **Clementine:** You chose to go there, it’s my turn to choose.

 **Clyde:** No, it’s time for you to listen to me.

 **Clementine:** Did what Paul say last night get to you? It doesn’t matter because you are a bad leader. You don’t deserve the right to lead.

Clementine went her own way, looking at houses to choose from. She was one that looked familiar. It was a house made of tiles and it was painted tan. It was a one story house, but it had a brown roof. Clementine knew it looked similar to another house, but she could no longer remember which.

At the door, Clementine tried to get in, but it was locked. She remembered the time she kicked out a door and wondered if she could do that again with this house. Instead, she looked under the welcome mat and found a key.

 **Clyde:** That was lucky.

Clyde put aside his pride and manliness and followed Clementine. Clementine went inside the house and found a completely different atmosphere than the house they previously visited. Everything was dark. Barely any light got inside from the window. Books were everywhere. Clementine couldn’t help but notice that every book was on surviving a rising undead apocalypse. On the floor was a trail of dry blood. Clementine followed it.

 **Clyde:** Kid, if you are going that way then you’re own your own. If you get in trouble scream. I’ll come to save you. I think I’m going to check out the fridge.  

Clementine ignored his cowardice. She followed the trail, rifle in hand, to see where the blood led. She noticed that it was leading her to the basement. She noticed that downstairs was a steal door, but it was open. She also noticed that downstairs there was a pool of dry blood on the floor. She readied her rifle. Whatever had bled out down there was once alive.

Clementine walked cautiously as she went downstairs step by step. As she approached the door she aimed her rifle. When she entered the room she turned left and lo and behold there was a Walker. It was so weak it couldn’t rise from the floor to attack her. Clementine shot it in its head and that was the end of it.

Once finished with the Walker Clementine noticed what was being kept in that basement. It was guns, ammo, medicine and preservatives.

 **Clyde:** Hey Clem! Are you alive?!

 **Clementine:** Clyde, come down here!

 **Clyde:** Are you bit?!

 **Clementine:** No!

Clementine looked on the shelves and saw maple syrup, cornstarch, vinegar, hard liquor, honey, vanilla extract, rice, salt, soy sauce, and sugar. There was enough meds and supplies down there to last them years. The weapons ranged from shotgun to pistol, to sniper rifle, to assault rifle. Whoever this dead guy was he was seriously paranoid.

 **Clyde:** Whoa.

 **Clementine:** Start grabbing guns and ammo. I’ll bag the food.

 **Clyde:** No need to tell me twice.

The two loaded up on as much as they could. Clementine filled her bag with food and Clyde filled his bag with ammunition. He carried as many guns as he could. Clementine put two pistols in the back of her pants, one in the front and she carried one in her hand. She abandoned her rifle there. The rifle was still too much for her to handle and she had just used the last bullet in it.

Clyde and Clementine left that house satisfied. They could eat well and they can protect themselves better. Though there fortune was good, Clyde still found reason to complain.

 **Clyde:** These are heavy you know. Why didn’t you carry any guns?

 **Clementine:** I am. Stop complaining. This bag isn’t light either.

 **Clyde:** Neither is mine.

 **Clementine:** We’re both carrying bags and guns, so stop crying.

 **Clyde:** Shit I think I’m going to drop these.

Everything seemed to be going well for them. They could finally make things work. All Clementine and Clyde need to do was make it back to the cabin safe. 


	9. Episode 1 Chapter 9

# “Bandits”

# Chapter 9

Even as good times roll, misfortune can hit in a heartbeat. This was the case with Clyde and Clementine. They were near the woods when Clementine spotted a truck. They hid at the side of a nearby house. The truck was moving slowly and headed in their direction. It appeared that they were looking for something or someone. Clementine and Clyde were no fools. They knew that they were the bandits. And they knew that they were looking for them. They were back.

 **Clyde:** Do you think they saw us.

 **Clementine:** Shhhh.

Clementine peaked out and saw that they were headed down there street.

 **Clementine:** We have to move.

They raced to turn the corner of the house. There was only one way into the cabin and that was through the woods. Clementine knew that they had to wait them out. Clyde, however, had other plans.

 **Clyde:** This is our chance. We can get rid of them here and now.

 **Clementine:** No. That’s a bad plan. We need to let them pass.

 **Clyde:** If we don’t do anything they will never quit hunting us.

 **Clementine:** Stop being dumb. They want to kill us because we killed four of their people.

Clementine noticed that the truck turned left into their street. It was going around the block. They needed to move. They turned another corner of the house. Once safe Clementine continued speaking to Clyde.

 **Clementine:** If we kill them their group will know we are still here. We would be putting ourselves in danger.

 **Clyde:** Can’t we blame it on the Walkers?

 **Clementine:** If their insides are not torn open and eaten, then they will know it was us.

 **Clyde:** Damn!

 **Clementine:** Keep your voice down.

Clyde did as told and let Clementine lead him. Clementine poked an eye out of the corner to see where the truck was. Once the truck turned left again Clementine and Clyde went around the corner again, moving to the front of the house. They needed to get inside quickly.

 **Clyde:** Look under the welcome mat.

 **Clementine:** There is no welcome mat.

The two frantically searched for a way inside. Clementine tried opening windows and Clyde began looking at the bottom of rocks. The two of them were making enough noise for them to hear a bandit say ‘I hear something.’ Clementine figured there was only one solution. She knew that it wasn’t a good idea, but it was the only thing she could think of.

 **Clementine:** Clyde, you have to kick down the door.

 **Clyde:** They will hear us.

 **Clementine:** We don’t have time for this, they are almost here.

 **Clyde:** No. You were right. Kicking the door in is a stupid idea.

 **Clementine:** This is no time to be agreeing with me.

Clyde scratched his head thinking Clementine may be right again. He walked to the door and twisted the doorknob. The door was unlocked. They hurried inside the house and shut the door. Clementine peaked out the window and it did not appear that they were spotted.

 **Clyde:** Did I just make a right decision?

 **Clementine:** Shut up.

 **Clyde:** Hey, I made a good decision. I don’t make too many of those. Let me enjoy it.

 **Clementine:** Quiet.

The truck stopped in front of the house. Clementine noticed they were analyzing the house so she closed the curtain.

 **Clementine:** We need to hide.

 **Clyde:** You are really paranoid aren’t you?

Clementine locked the door, grabbed Clyde’s arm and led him to the basement.

 **Clyde:** Hey, you’ll make me drop these guns.

Clementine was paranoid. In all the years of surviving she has learned to choose her battles. This was not a battle that Clementine wanted to fight. If she did, she would be putting everyone in her group in danger.

It was pitch black in the basement. The two of them did not make a sound. They remained quiet though Clyde thought the idea of hiding was stupid.

 **Clyde:** Nothing is going to happen.

 **Clementine:** Shhhh.

Still the silence remained. They stayed there in silence until Clementine’s paranoia faded.

 **Clyde:** Told ya.

Seeing that there was no reason to fear they began going upstairs. Clementine’s paranoia was just that. Paranoia.

Clyde was nearly at the top of the staircase when he stopped. He could hear someone opening the front doorknob. He turned back around and signaled Clementine to go back downstairs.

 **Clyde:** You were right Clem. We need to hide.

Even from the damp dark basement they both were able to hear the twisting on the doorknob. It wasn’t too much longer before it stopped. Clementine pulled out her gun just in case things went bad. For a moment, everything was still. That quiet was broken along with the door when the bandits forcefully entered the house. Clementine backed herself into the cement wall out of view of the door above the staircase. If they decided to come downstairs a violent encounter could not be avoided.

Both Clementine and Clyde were below the bandits. They could hear every footstep and a muffled conversation. They kept quiet and waited for the bandits to leave. When the footsteps got closer to the basement door Clyde moved toward the wall with Clementine. The basement door opened. Clementine pulled out her new pistol and aimed toward the staircase. No one came downstairs, the bandits closed the door and moved on. Clementine and Clyde waited them out a little longer and eventually they could no longer hear footsteps.

 **Clyde:** Clem, stay down here. I’m going to check to see if it’s safe.

Clementine didn’t understand Clyde. Most of the time he was a coward. But when things were serious and people’s lives were on the line he would risk his own life trying to play the hero.

Clyde carefully placed the guns on the ground. He took his backpack off and placed it next to them. He pulled out the hacksaw he always kept at his waist and started walking up the stairs. Clementine looked at him as he opened the door and looked around cautious. Clyde left the doorway and looked around. Clementine stayed where she was at and awaited a sign. She too dropped her diaper bag on the ground and readied her gun just in case the sign was gunshots or a struggle.

Clementine could hear Clyde walking around upstairs. She was eager to replace him. If she was upstairs she would be in more danger, but at least she would know what was going on. And it seemed safe upstairs. A minute went by and nothing happened. Clementine was ready to pick up her bag and go upstairs. Instead, she clenched her gun and waited for the okay.

 **Bandit:** I knew it!

As soon as those words were said fighting begin. Clementine could hear sounds of a struggle. There was agitated voices and objects being broken. That was the sign. Clementine climbed the stairs and followed the sound of violence. They were on the second floor. Instead of helping Clyde Clementine paused in her baffled. She could only hear the voices of two people. Clyde and the bandit. She remember earlier there were two voices, two bandits. Instead of assisting Clyde she looked out of the window. There was a bandit in the truck talking on a walkie-talkie.

It was a hard shot, but Clementine wanted to shoot him in the head from through window. She aimed at his head, taking deep breaths before firing. Before putting the trigger she held her breath. The bullet shattered the glass, but none of it bounced onto her. The bandit turned toward Clementine after hearing the gunshot. He was struck in the right eye and the bullet exited his skull. An instant kill.

 **Clyde:** Clementine!

Clementine had no time to pat herself on the back, Clyde needed her. She ran as fast as she could pasting the living room and running upstairs. Halfway there she heard gunshots. Clementine was worried, what if it was Clyde who was shot. She tightened her grip around her gun and was cautious as she walked upstairs. In the second room down the hall to the right Clementine found Clyde. He was alive. He had slain the bandit with his own gun.

 **Clyde:** Good you’re alright. I was worried.

 **Clementine:** We need to get out of here.

 **Clyde:** Let’s go.

They both knew what was coming next. Soon they would be seeing more bandits. In order to escape death, they needed to relocate. The cabin was no longer safe.


	10. Episode 1 Chapter 10

# “Bandits”

# Chapter 10

As soon as Clementine and Clyde made it back to the cabin, they were frantic. Jules was in the house taking care of Alvin Jr., but Paul and Amber were gone.

 **Clementine:** Where are the others?

 **Jules:** Amber sent Paul hunting. Amber left, but she didn’t tell me where she was going.

 **Clementine:** Jules take care of Alvin. I’m going to go search for them.

 **Clyde:** I’ll come with you.

 **Clementine:** No. You should stay here. If the bandits find this cabin you have to defend it. And you need to pack our stuff so when we get back we can go.

 **Clyde:** Can I trust you will be alright?

 **Clementine:** I’ll be fine. Make sure you keep Jules safe.

A few days earlier, Clementine went hunting with Paul. She had an idea where she could find him. She needed to be careful. Walkers had seemed to randomly appear and attack so she also needed to watch her back. Clementine had forgotten to bring a blunt or blade with her, but there were other ways of killing Walkers. She could sweep them just like Jane taught her and bash their head in with the handle of her new guns.

The hunting grounds were not very far away. Close enough to the cabin to walk ten minutes to reach. Clementine reached it under three without a single incident. When she reached the hunting area she was tired, but instead of resting, she searched for Paul. She ran to and fro Paul’s favorite hunting spots. Each time she made it to a location she took a few seconds to rest than she ran to the next area. She was having no luck.

 **Clementine:** Why…

Clementine was so fatigued she could not finish her sentence all at once.

 **Clementine: …** can’t I find him.

She was standing right where she began wondering where he could be. She plopped down on her rear and lifted her knees so she could rest on them. While regaining her strength she thought where hasn’t she checked? He could be down by the lake. The day before, she remembered him saying when they go into town, if they could come across some fishing poles they could catch fish instead of eating unclean meats. Or he could be hunting in a different location. Near the river seemed like the safest bet to Clementine. It sounded a lot smarter than searching the woods for someplace she doesn’t know of. Clementine needed more time to recuperate, but that time was taken from her. As she sat and gathered her strength she began hearing the snarling of a Walker. She turned around and saw one walking toward her. Clementine wasn’t up for killing it, but she had no choice. She rose to her feet and got ready to sweep the Walker. But she it wasn’t necessary.

Clementine didn’t have to do anything. The man she was looking for walked behind the Walker and axed the back of his head. After pulling the ax out, he spoke.

 **Paul:** Are you alright?

 **Clementine:** I could have taken care of him.

 **Paul:** What are you doing here?

 **Clementine:** I was looking for you. Where were you?

 **Paul:** I was fishing. I used some things around the cabin to create a spear. The spear broke and I wasn’t able to catch any, so I began hunting. I thought I tried some new spots. What, is something wrong?

 **Clementine:** We need to move. The bandits know were here.

 **Paul:** How do you know that?

 **Clementine:** Clyde and I killed two of them in town. We don’t have much time. We need to leave before their friends come back and find the cabin.

 **Paul:** That’s really unfortunate. I understand. Let’s go.

 **Clementine:** Where is Amber?

 **Paul:** I don’t know. You go find her. I’ll head back to the cabin to see what I can do.

Clementine wasn’t sure where to begin. If she wasn’t in the cabin there are only so many places left. The cabin was in the woods, but past the woods was a plain field. Unless she was enjoying the sunshine in the field, which is not her style, or killing Walkers there was nothing else for her to do. And Amber is not the type of person to put herself in danger if she doesn’t need to.

Then it dawned on Clementine. What if she was visiting Brandon at the crash site? Clementine had to make sure. If she wasn’t there then there was nothing more she could do. She wanted to find Amber quickly. Alvin Jr. was in danger once again. She needed to be with him.

Clementine paced herself better as she ran toward her destination. She still grew tired quickly, but she was able to persevere. Her thoughts stayed on Alvin Jr. as she approached the crash site. She didn’t care if Amber was there or not she needed to protect that child. It was her child now and her responsibility. She loved him like any mother would love a child. Even if she has never undergone the burden of childbirth.

Luckily Amber was there. She was in the car drinking vodka and staring at Brandon’s dead corpse. Clementine didn’t understand her, but she knew she didn’t have time to ask for an explanation.

 **Clementine:** Amber we need to go.

 **Amber:** Clementine.

Amber was surprised to see Clementine. However, her drinking had made it a little hard to comprehend or care too much.

 **Amber:** What are you doing here?

Amber kept drinking.

 **Clementine:** I’m here to get you. We need to go now. The bandits are on their way.

Amber eyes squinted. She looked at Brandon’s rotten and decaying corpse.

 **Amber:** Clementine, look at him. We’re all going to die. So does it matter? We’ll end up just like him if we’re lucky.

 **Clementine:** Amber, the group is in trouble. If you don’t come to your senses we are going to leave you.

 **Amber:** What? What’s going on?

 **Clementine:** The bandits are here! We need to leave now!

 **Amber:** We have to go. Don’t just stand there run! We need to get back to the cabin!

Clementine rolled her eyes at her. Amber dropped the vodka and began running. Clementine waited for Amber to pass then she follow behind.

When they both made it back to the cabin everything they needed were packed in backpacks and ready to go. The only thing that was missing was Clyde. Though Amber’s thoughts were tainted with alcohol, she led her group. She looked Paul in the eyes and Paul returned her glance.

 **Amber:** Where is Clyde?

 **Paul:** He went to see if the bandits are coming.

 **Amber:** If he isn’t back in thirty seconds were leaving him.

 **Paul:** That’s unfair.

 **Clyde:** Don’t worry about it, I’m back.

 **Clementine:** Was they out there?

 **Clyde:** Tenfold. How can one camp support so many men? We need to leave now.

 **Clementine:** Where are we going?

 **Clyde:** Amber?

Amber was speechless. She didn’t know where to go. She couldn’t think straight and plot out her surroundings. Her mind was still tainted from the alcohol, a drawback of any leader.

 **Paul:** I have friends in Milwaukee. Even if they’re lost to us, they can still be of use to us. Many of them lived in country houses. They were vegetarians so they grew their own food. Even if their crops have withered away there is still a chance for revival.

 **Clyde:** Okay we got a plan. Everyone, grab what you can. We’re leaving.

Clementine grabbed a backpack and the diaper bag. She went to Jules and took possession of Alvin Jr. It was time to go.


	11. Episode 1 Chapter 11

# “Bandits”

# Chapter 11

Everyone in the group knew that to leave they needed to follow the road. If they would have gone past the woods and galloped joyously across the plains they would have found no civilization. That path would have led them into more woods and inevitable death.

They needed to continue down the highway from where they crashed. They could use the trees for cover while walking alongside the road. That, however, was not a full proof plan. Bandits were moving up and down the road, in and out of the town. Some of them were even on foot and in the woods searching for them. It would be a miracle if they could get through them undetected. When they approached the vehicle men were searching the area.

 **Clementine:** Behind the trees.

The cover nature provided was sufficient for the moment. The bandits were not focusing on them. If they were, then they might have seen the large bags they were carrying that the trees could not shield entirely.

While the bandits searched the surrounding area Clementine pulled out her gun. She looked at Clyde, Clyde returned her stare. She showed him her gun and pointed toward the bandits using her head. Clyde shook his head no. Clementine didn’t know what else to do. If they stayed there they would be caught eventually and if they moved they ran the risk of being seen. They needed to do something other than hide behind a tree. To Clementine, escape seemed virtually impossible. The only possibility for escape was to fight back.

Clementine knew that decision would put Alvin Jr. in danger once again, so she decided not to be so rash. She and her group were lucky that Alvin Jr. was asleep during this critical moment. Even if they shot through the bandits it would be nearly impossible to quiet Alvin Jr. when they do need to hide. Clementine looked around for another option. While scanning the area for options Clyde signaled the group to leave. Clementine saw the signal and followed him.

Clyde’s plan was to circle around the bandits and leave without being detected. The bandits by the car did not notice them as they circled around them. Everything seemed to be going as planned. The closer they got to the road the more their efforts seemed pointless. More bandits were searching the woods ahead. It was obvious that to escape they needed to fight.

Once the group was no longer in sight of the bandits near the car, Clyde signaled the group to stop. He wanted to pull ahead.

 **Amber:** What are you doing?

Whispered a drunk Amber who managed to regain most of her senses.

 **Clyde:** I’m going to take the bandits ahead of us out.

 **Amber:** That’s stupid, stick with the group.

 **Clyde:** We’re not getting out of here if we don’t get our hands dirty. We need to take care of them if we want to make it out alive.

A fire was in Clyde’s eyes. He expressed determination. He had turned into a different person. His cowardice shell had broken. A habit he has, but not one he has yet acknowledged.

 **Paul:** We have to find a different way. Killing is wrong. There is always another way.

 **Clyde:** Paul, I respect your beliefs, but give it up. If we don’t kill them they’ll kill us.

 **Paul:** Why are you scared of death? We all must die someday.

 **Clyde:** We’re not discussing this. I’m doing what I have to do. If you get in the way I’ll kill you before they can.

After Clyde said that he moved toward the bandits while knelt down. Amber knew this task was difficult. She also knew it was foolish to leave it all in the hands of one man. However, she was in no condition to assist him. Paul was turning out to be a liability and Jules was terrified. Jules was spaced out, barely into the world that the rest of the group was in. She managed to keep quiet and to keep up with the group, but she was screaming inside. Terrified of being killed. Amber turned to Clementine.

 **Amber:** Clementine go with him.

Clementine was not worried like Jules, nor opposed to the idea like Paul or intoxicated like Amber. Shooting that bandit earlier was her first taste of human flesh. She had been the direct cause of many people’s deaths, but she has never had to worry about pulling the trigger herself. Murder did not faze her any longer. However, there was still the issue with Alvin Jr.

 **Clementine:** I’m holding AJ, I can’t go.

 **Amber:** I’ll hold him. You need to help Clyde. If you don’t we’re all dead.

It was a quick decision for Clementine. She knew Amber was probably right. And also, she wanted to taste blood again.

 **Clementine:** Okay.

 **Paul:** Clementine, don’t do this. It’s bad enough Clyde going to, but not you.

She ignored Paul and gave Amber the baby. Amber exchanged Alvin Jr. for the cleaver on the side of her backpack.

 **Amber:** Clem, take this.

Amber moved so that Clementine could see the cleaver in the backpack pocket.

 **Paul:** It isn’t worth it. Clementine, don’t be as the world. What good is it if you adopt their kill or be killed tactics? That’s only going to make them want to kill us even more.

Clementine took the cleaver and she was off. Clyde was behind a tree near the bandits. He was ready to launch an assault, but he waited once he saw Clementine coming. She did as he did. She crouched down and walked closer to the enemy even crawled when she needed to. She hid behind trees when the bandits eyes drew near and waited for their focus to change before continuing. The bandits were moving closer to Clyde. She needed to hurry before he was spotted. Clementine was very proficient in her stealth and made it to Clyde before he or she were spotted. Clyde had his hacksaw ready and Clementine readied her cleaver. With his free hand, Clyde counted down from three. When he reached zero he sprung his attack.

A bandit lost his lungs to Clyde’s hacksaw in the preemptive strike. Not waiting to see him fall Clyde tackled the next one and began punching in his face. The two bandits standing were surprised, but they began cocking their shotguns to kill him. Clementine revealed herself by opening the insides of one of the two bandits. The last bandit was terrified. Instead of holding his ground he ran.

 **Clyde:** Clem, give me that.

Clementine handed over her cleaver to Clyde. He quickly rose to his feet and through it at the runaway bandit. It was a hit. The bandit fell, but he was quick to get back to his feet.

 **Clyde:** I’m handle him. Take my hacksaw and take these guys out.

 **Clementine:** Got it.

The moment Clyde took off Clementine began hacking at the heads of the dead. It took three hits to crack their skulls. The first two were easy, no life in them. But as she built momentum for the final dead bandit he reanimated. Clementine got scared and she gave him an inch. She took a step back and tripped. The Walker climbed on top of her attempting to bite her in her face. Under pressure Clementine regained her cool. She held the Walker off by holding it up with her feet. While the Walker looked down on her desperately trying to snag a bite, Clementine reared the hacksaw back as far as she could and began hacking the Walker. Clementine kicked it off as it died. Clyde came back just as she was getting him off.

 **Clyde:** Are you alright?

 **Clementine:** Yeah.

 **Clyde:** Were you bit?

 **Clementine:** No. We need to go.

Clyde signaled the group to come. Everyone was distracted, except Paul. Though he did not agree with what they had did he remained loyal. Paul gathered the attention of his distracted friends and led them to Clementine and Clyde safely.

 **Paul:** Let’s just get out of here.

 **Clyde:** Agreed.

As planned they walked alongside the road under the cover of the woods. Cars and trucks passed by periodically, but it wasn’t enough to worry anyone in the group. They hid behind trees when the trucks came near. The trucks passed them by, none of them stopped. Even Jules, who was the most frightened, began to relax with how easily this escape was going.

They passed the town and the cabin. They were well on their way to the next town. The highway was next to them. Most of the bandits were behind them now. Even though they were close to escape, it wasn’t going to be that easy. Standing in the middle of the highway leaning against the door of his truck was a man Clementine recognized as Pablo. A truck pulled up near him. The rider emerged and it was Lou. Clyde stopped the group in their tracks. He noticed Pablo had a strange look in his eye. He was observant. He paid no attention to Lou as he walked closer to him, he kept his eyes on the woods looking for any movement. Pablo was smoking a cigar. Remembering the last time he was near Pablo while he was smoking a cigar, Lou kept a fare distance.

 **Pablo:** What?

 **Lou:** The others sent me. They were wondering why you aren’t helping.

 **Pablo:** Cowards. Who sent you? Was it Homer? That dumbass is always angry, but he won’t tell me anything face-to-face. He knows I’ll grab him by the balls and cut them off.

 **Lou:** Why are you out here?

 **Pablo:** Because I’m surrounded by dumbasses. Why would these bandits stay here after killing members of our group? They were smart enough to make us think they weren’t here. They will be smart enough to leave now that we know they were here.

 **Lou:** So you’re checking the exits to catch them as they leave. That’s brilliant. Why don’t you have more men doing that?

 **Pablo:** I already told you. Think of these rednecks as one minded cavemen. They only see things in two dimensions. From point A to point B. If someone gets killed in point B they automatically move from point A to B to find them. They can’t see the killer moving to C, D, E, F, or G before they get there. If I tried to make them see logic they wouldn’t understand and they wouldn’t listen. I tell them to go where they want to go and they’ll be happy even when they are wrong. At least this way they will be happy even if the results are bad.

 **Lou:** I understand.

 **Pablo:** It’s all about the upbringing, you can’t blame them. For all they know the enemy could be right here in these woods listening to us.

Pablo lifted his machine gun higher hoping to get a reaction. He was looking in Clementine’s group direction. Clyde pulled out a gun and so did Clementine. Paul sat down and tried to calm Jules down who was losing her mind silently as she cried. Amber handed Alvin Jr. to Paul and grabbed a gun from Clementine’s side.

 **Lou:** Do you think they’re out there?

 **Pablo:** I’m sure of it.

Clyde was ready to shoot. He pointed his gun at Pablo ready to ignite a war. Another truck pulled up. An unfamiliar bandit emerged and walked to Clyde and Lou.

 **Bandit:** More brothers are dead. When we gone kill these bastards!?

 **Pablo:** Whose dead?

 **Bandit:** Jessie, Wilbur, Junior, and Ray.

 **Pablo:** Again no one I care about. Show me where and I’ll follow you.

 **Lou:** But what you said.

 **Pablo:** It was only my suspicion. I didn’t see anything. Besides, I don’t feel like risking my life with only you two.

Pablo, Lou, and the other bandit all entered into their trucks and they went back into the town. Clementine and her group were given an open passage to safety. They spared not a second wasting it.


	12. Episode 1 Chapter 12

# “Bandits”

# Chapter 12

After ten hours of walking it was sunset. Clementine and her group had not yet come across a suitable place to stay. The only meal they ate during their walk was a rabbit they easily caught. The rabbit had no energy. He was thin and almost dead. The meal it produced was not sufficient for a single person and yet they all shared it. They had no choice but to keep walking. Even after ten hours of walking they were still able to see the lights of cars. They assumed that some of the bandits were heading home. If they lit a fire and one of the passing bandits saw it their efforts would have been meaningless.

Everyone was exhausted. For over half an hour, everyone kept telling Clementine to shut Alvin Jr. up. He started crying and he wouldn’t stop. Clementine tried feeding him, playing with him, giving him his pacifier, even telling him to stop crying. None of it helped. Alvin Jr. loved to be picked up and played with, but he also loved to be sat down so he could play by himself. He was held the entire ten hours. Clementine knew he was tired. He woke up an hour after escaping the bandits and has been awake ever since. Alvin Jr. fell asleep faster when he was left to fall asleep alone.

**Amber:** Clementine if you don’t shut him up now!

Amber was the most tired of them all. And the most paranoid. Keeping her eyes open was hard for her. She wasn’t willing to tolerate a crying infant.

**Clementine:** I’ve been trying.

Clementine was in no mood to argue. On top of caring for a one-year-old baby, she had to carry a one-year-old baby. Alvin Jr. could crawl and stand on his feet, but he wasn’t strong enough to walk. Clementine exhausted most of her energy on him. While he was crying and screaming it all was directed in her face. She felt faint herself, but she had no energy to argue.

Clyde cleft the heads of Walkers nonstop the past thirty minutes. Alvin Jr. was drawing Walkers toward them, but Clyde was too tired to complain. He only yelled at Clementine when he was annoyed to his boiling point. After yelling the meter went back to zero until it built again.

**Paul:** Clementine, please. We all are tired and the baby isn’t helping. It’s almost midnight. It would be dangerous if he was still yelling while we can barely see in front of us.

**Clementine:** Shut up. I’m trying my best.

Clementine had Alvin Jr. lay his head over her shoulder. She rocked him up and down, but it wasn’t working. He wouldn’t quiet down. He spat his pacifier out of his mouth each time Clementine put it in. His diaper was fresh and he was the most well-fed member of the group.

**Jules:** I can’t take it anymore! Clem stop him now! He’s so damn annoying!

Paul sighed.

**Paul:** Clem, let me see him.

Clementine practically tossed Alvin Jr. to him. She was relieved to get him out of her hands. Her arms were numb from carrying him so long.

**Paul:** It wouldn’t hurt us to take a small break. Let’s rest for a bit while I get him to stop crying.

Everyone stopped to think about it. They looked at each other wondering if he could get Alvin Jr. to stop crying.

**Amber:** Fine. Just get him to stop.

Everyone dropped to the ground. Amber, Clyde, Clementine and Jules all rested their heads in the dirt. Paul plopped down and rocked Alvin Jr. back and forth.  He hummed a song everyone else was unfamiliar with. His song didn’t seem to work, but with their eyes shut no one complained.

**Paul:** Clyde get up. Abnormals.

Clyde rose and he was furious.

**Clyde:** Fuuuck!

He attacked the nearest Walkers slicing their heads off. He tackled the last one and began bashing in his head. He kept striking it again and again.

**Amber:** Clyde calm down.

Amber got up to talk to him. He ignored her.

**Amber:** Clyde! Calm the fuck down! You’re attracting more of them.

Clyde got off the dead Walker and attacked the ones he’d attracted. Each one was taken out with anger. When he was finished he had anger to spare. He got in Clementine’s face with his bloodshot eyes and began yelling.

**Clyde:** Clementine! If you don’t shut that fucking baby up I will!

Hearing Clyde threaten Alvin Jr. sparked an anger in Clementine. She was going to respond to his comment but was too late.

**Paul:** Guys, do you hear that?

Paul then continued humming his song to Alvin Jr. while rocking him. Clementine and the rest of the group opened their ears and all they could hear was Walkers snarling in the distance and Paul humming. Alvin Jr. had stopped crying. In all the violence and yelling, he managed to fall asleep. Relieved Clyde laid back down on the dirt.

**Clementine:** That song put him to sleep?

**Paul:** I wasn’t sure if it would. I read an article once about a new mother and her baby. The baby wouldn’t stop crying until a nurse sung this song. Such music was banned in their country, but the mother asked the nurse to hum that song into her phone. Even when this mother lost her phone two years later she found that nurse again to ask her to hum it again for her new child. The mother believes that the song is the reason why her two-year-old is bright, cheerful, and respectful. I hope Alvin Jr. have the same reaction.

**Clyde:** Dude, you could have answered her without telling a story.

Paul continued humming his song. Jules had fallen asleep. Clyde and Amber were trying to fall asleep. Clementine remembered the lights she took from a house she searched in. She dug into the diaper bag to find them. It was getting dark out. She took one out and a couple of batteries to put in it. She was careful not to burn herself since the lights burned blue hot. Everyone awake noticed how bright the light was when she turned it on.

**Amber:** Clem, what are you doing? I was almost asleep.

**Clementine:** I found these lights back in town. I thought they might come in handy.

**Paul:** Yes, it will, but I think we are going to rest here.

**Clementine:** We’re exposed here.

No one wanted to respond to that. Clementine was right, they were exposed. But everyone was exhausted. Alvin Jr. was the main force keeping everyone awake and moving, but now he was asleep.

**Clyde:** We’ll risk it. Turn the light off.

**Stranger 1:** Keep it on. If you turn it off we’ll shoot.

They were found. Four men surrounded them. Each was bearing a rifle.

**Stranger 1:** If you move I’ll kill you.

Clementine, Amber and Clyde were almost to their feet when he said that. They each fell to their knees and waited to see what would happen next.

**Stranger 1:** Get up and move that way. If you reach for a gun or try to run away we’ll shoot you. Now do as we say.

The look of these strangers were dead serious. They didn’t have any fear of murder in them. Their hands didn’t shake and their eyes were cold. Everyone but Jules did as he told them. Paul knelt down to wake Jules.

**Stranger 1:** What did I just tell you!

**Paul:** My friend is asleep, I’m making sure we don’t leave her here.

**Stranger 1:** Hurry up.

The stranger pointed his gun at Paul’s head. He wasn’t going to be caught off guard by some cheap rebellion attempt. Jules woke up and Paul told her they needed to go. Jules was too tired to understand what was going on. She didn’t even notice they were being kidnapped. She followed the group with her eyes closed.

They walked for only a few minutes. Their end destination was a small house build in the middle of those woods. Near the house were big machines used at construction sites.

**Stranger 1:** Little girl with the light, do you have any more of those?

Clementine was angry. She didn’t want to respond to him, but she did anyway.

**Clementine:** In the diaper bag.

A stranger took the light from her hand and the diaper bag from her shoulders.

**Stranger 2:** Hey guys look at this.

**Stranger 1:** Bullets. They must be packing heat. Alright let’s check them.

They ignored the diaper bag and began to search everyone with harsh hands. They pushed them around, lifted up shirts, and stripped them of their bags taking away everything.

**Stranger 1:** Line up near the woods.

They did as they were told. Jules realized what was going on and she held on to Paul in fear. The strangers took everything they owned and tossed it on their staircase. They took out three more lights from the diaper bag to brighten the area.

**Stranger 3:** What should we do with them?

**Stranger 4:** I have an idea.

**Stranger 3:** Me too. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen a girl.

**Stranger 2:** I don’t know about you guys but I’m not going to be using my right hand tonight.

**Stranger 3:** Amen to that brother.

One of them moved forward toward Clementine’s group.

**Stranger 1:** Here’s the deal. If the females stay willingly we will allow you guys to leave here alive. If you refuse we will kill every guy in your group and take you females by force.

Jules began crying into Paul’s shoulder. It wasn’t hard to see what was going on. Clementine was the only oblivious one. She was able to comprehend they were trying to separate her and Alvin Jr., but she wasn’t going to allow that to happen. They took all of her weapons, even the pistols she carried, but she wasn’t ready to give up.

**Clyde:** We stick together. We won’t separate.

**Stranger 1:** You don’t have a choice.

**Clyde:** If we all can’t leave then kill all of us.

Before the stranger could respond Amber had something she wanted to say to Clyde.

**Amber:** I’m the leader. Don’t you dare call those shots.

**Clyde:** You know what they want.

**Amber:** Do we have a choice?

**Paul:** We always have a choice.

**Amber:** I don’t agree with suicide.

**Paul:** Neither do I.

**Stranger 1:** Shut up!

Everyone stopped talking and began listening.

**Stranger 1:** I gave you your choices. Either the men leave alive or dead. The women stay regardless.

**Clementine:** You’re not going to separate me from AJ.

The stranger looked at her as if he could care less about what she thinks. Curious he did ask a question.

**Stranger 1:** Who is AJ?

**Paul:** This is AJ.

The strangers were surprised to see she meant the baby. Nevertheless, their decision was final.

**Stranger 1:** I’ll be quick and kill him now. How’s that?

**Clementine:** No!

**Paul:** Clementine, I’ll take care of him. I don’t think we have any other choice.

**Amber:** For once I agree with him.

**Stranger 1:** Good, so no one dies tonight.

Clementine was angry, but she had nothing to say. A decision was made.

**Stranger 1:** Girls come inside.

Amber was the only one who listened. Jules steadily cried into Paul’s shoulder and Clementine walked to them. She handed Paul Alvin Jr.’s pacifier. She looked at Alvin Jr.’s sleeping face and then kissed him on the forehead.

**Clementine:** Don’t worry, I’ll find you.

**Paul:** I’ll take good care of him.

Clementine shook her head yes, but her face expressed doubt. She grabbed Jules hand and forced her to follow her to the house. Jules obeyed and followed Clementine. She cried the whole time.

**Stranger 1:** Now leave. If we see any of you near here we’ll kill you. There will be no rescue attempt. We’ll kill your friends and post them on our doorstep if you persist.

Clementine entered the house and Jules behind her. Clementine poked her head out of the door to see Alvin Jr. again. She felt she was losing something precious to her. A stranger pushed Clementine’s head into the door and the other strangers followed him inside. They took everything Clementine and her friends were carrying and they slammed the door behind them.

**End of Episode 1**

**Next Time on The Walking Dead**

**…I don’t know yet. I’m making this stuff up as I go along. Geez, do you honestly believe that this is the best story I can produce? Meh, who cares. Perhaps I’ll do some planning ahead later. Or maybe not. Or maybe on a different story. Yeah, I like that idea.**


	13. Episode 2 Chapter 1

**Last Time on The Walking Dead**

**Clyde:**  Clementine don’t fall behind!

 **Amber:**  Clyde, we can stop! They wanted our resources, not us. We need a break.

 **Ryan:**  I can’t keep running.

 **Ryan:** Please! Help me!

 **Clyde:** Ryan!

Clyde was seconds away from Ryan. If he only noticed Ryan a few seconds earlier there would have been a different outcome. The Walkers were able to get to him first. Ryan was now letting out bloodcurdling screams. He was becoming compact into the stomach of The Walking Dead.

 **Bandit 1:**  It’s been a good while since my friends and I killed a nigger. Sure we just destroyed a hardware store and killed our fair share of niggers. But that was strictly business. We needed the extra resources. Now we get to kill you for fun.

Clyde grit his teeth and an angry expression overcame his face. Clyde was white and in his mid-thirties. Until now the only other time he has heard of racism was from activist and history class. He has never seen it firsthand. However, seeing it wasn’t the reason he was angry.

 **Stranger:**  Thank you… Clementine I’m sorry if I seem ungrateful. But you people did just kill four men for my sake.

 **Clementine:**  You look familiar.

 **Stranger:**  I wouldn’t know who. My name is Paul by the way. Paul Everett.

 **Clementine:**  Lee…

The awake members looked behind the car to find another car speeding toward them.

Clyde ignored Paul and slowed down enough to make a hard turn right without flipping over the vehicle. Clyde maneuvered the car past the trees as best as he could. At that moment, he discovered something new about himself. He had the ability to maneuver cars better in tight situations under pressure and doubt. He got deep into the woods before the head of the car collided with a tree. The airbag left Clyde dizzy, but not unconscious. Though dizzy he got out of the car.

 **Clyde:** Amber, Clem we got to go. Get out. Paul! Jules! We have to go! Get out! Brandon! Brandon! Brandon. Damn.

Brandon was facing backwards when the car went into the woods. When it crashed he flew backwards and hit his head on the tree. The back of his head was open and his blood spilling.

 **Clyde:** What do we do now?

 **Clementine:** We keep moving.

The motel room next to the one she jumped through was unlocked. The room was near pitch black.

Clementine grabbed the diaper bag and put it around her shoulder. She grabbed Alvin Jr. and went inside the bathroom once again.

The bandit opened the bathroom door. He didn’t even bother to enter. The first thing he saw was his own reflection in the mirror.

 **Lou:** Remember Lou, were only putting up with this shit to survive. After a few more months, we’ll leave.

 **Amber:** You shouldn’t be making those kinds of shots Paul. Remember, I am the leader.

 **Bandit:** I knew it!

As soon as those words were said fighting begin. Clementine could hear sounds of a struggle.

It was a hard shot, but Clementine wanted to shoot him in the head from through window. She aimed at his head, taking deep breaths before firing. Before putting the trigger she held her breath. The bullet shattered the glass, but none of it bounced onto her. The bandit turned toward Clementine after hearing the gunshot. He was struck in the right eye and the bullet exited his skull. An instant kill.

 **Clementine:** We need to get out of here.

 **Clyde:** Let’s go.

They both knew what was coming next. Soon they would be seeing more bandits. In order to escape death, they needed to relocate. The cabin was no longer safe.

 **Clementine:** I’m here to get you. We need to go now. The bandits are on their way.

Amber eyes squinted. She looked at Brandon’s rotten and decaying corpse.

 **Amber:** Clementine, look at him. We’re all going to die. So does it matter? We’ll end up just like him if we’re lucky.

They needed to continue down the highway from where they crashed. They could use the trees for cover while walking alongside the road. That, however, was not a full proof plan. Bandits were moving up and down the road, in and out of the town. Some of them were even on foot and in the woods searching for them. It would be a miracle if they could get through them undetected. When they approached the vehicle men were searching the area.

 **Pablo:** It’s all about the upbringing, you can’t blame them. For all they know the enemy could be right here in these woods listening to us.

Pablo lifted his machine gun higher hoping to get a reaction. He was looking in Clementine’s group direction. Clyde pulled out a gun and so did Clementine. Paul sat down and tried to calm Jules down who was losing her mind silently as she cried. Amber handed Alvin Jr. to Paul and grabbed a gun from Clementine’s side.

 **Lou:** Do you think they’re out there?

 **Pablo:** I’m sure of it.

 **Lou:** But what you said.

 **Pablo:** It was only my suspicion. I didn’t see anything. Besides, I don’t feel like risking my life with only you two.

They were found. Four men surrounded them. Each was bearing a rifle.

 **Stranger 1:** If you move I’ll kill you.

Clementine, Amber and Clyde were almost to their feet when he said that. They each fell to their knees and waited to see what would happen next.

 **Stranger 1:** Here’s the deal. If the females stay willingly we will allow you guys to leave here alive. If you refuse we will kill every guy in your group and take you females by force.

Jules began crying into Paul’s shoulder. It wasn’t hard to see what was going on. Clementine was the only oblivious one. She was able to comprehend they were trying to separate her and Alvin Jr., but she wasn’t going to allow that to happen. They took all of her weapons, even the pistols she carried, but she wasn’t ready to give up.

 **Amber:** Do we have a choice?

 **Paul:** We always have a choice.

 **Amber:** I don’t agree with suicide.

 **Paul:** I’ll take good care of him.

Clementine shook her head yes, but her face expressed doubt. She grabbed Jules hand and forced her to follow her to the house. Jules obeyed and followed Clementine. She cried the whole time.

 **Stranger 1:** Now leave. If we see any of you near here we’ll kill you. There will be no rescue attempt. We’ll kill your friends and post them on our doorstep if you persist.

Clementine entered the house and Jules behind her. Clementine poked her head out of the door to see Alvin Jr. again. She felt she was losing something precious to her. A stranger pushed Clementine’s head into the door and the other strangers followed him inside. They took everything Clementine and her friends were carrying and they slammed the door behind them.

# “The Transformation”

# Chapter 1

The second stranger looked up and down his captured prey with lustful eyes. Drool would be dripping from his mouth if he wasn’t swallowing his saliva often.

 **Stranger 2:** I should have first dibs.

His breathing became heavy. His eyes wider. And a dribble of drool escaped his mouth.

 **Stranger 3:** Dave, if it wasn’t for me none of us would have these girls in the first place.

Both of them were speaking out of lust. The third Stranger tried to hide it, but it was still obvious. They stared at each other ready to engage in an argument.

 **Dave:** You heard them outside yelling. So what. As loud as they were we all would have heard them out here sooner or later. I’ve been working the hardest around here!

As their argument continued the sight of these men and what they were after scared two of their captured. Clementine was the only one unafraid. Neither could she perceive their discussion. She gave them a dirty glance and thought about revenge. Not only did they separate her from Alvin Jr., she was getting tired of being kidnapped. First she was kidnapped at a farm ran by cannibals. Then she was kidnapped by a desperate man who kept a severed head in a bowling bag.  There was also issues with her last group when they locked her in a toolshed and there rival Carver who kidnapped them. Now the cycle is repeating itself with these men. And Clementine was growing sick of it.

 **Stranger 1:** Enough! I’ll decide who picks first.

The second Stranger and Dave glared at him. They both were unhappy with what he said. Instead of responding they decided to ignore him.

 **Stranger 2:** No way! I should choose first!

 **Dave:** Piss off Gerald!

Again the two were in each other’s face. Both of them had their fists balled and they both were ready to settle their argument with by way of violence. The first Stranger, their leader, didn’t care who got who, he just wanted to get some sleep. It was getting dark and he had a long day. The fourth Stranger found their squabble amusing. He smiled and laughed as they argued over girls that they planned to keep around and share for a very long time. The leader laid his forehead on his hand and let out a sigh.

 **Stranger 1:** Here is how it’s going to go. Gerald, you found them you get to pick first.

 **Gerald:** Damn right!

Gerald glanced at Jules and she noticed. She clenched onto Clementine harder and started crying into her chest. She was seeking comfort. Clementine wasn’t having any of that so she pushed her off. Jules took the hint and she went over to Amber. Amber embraced her and they both started crying in each other’s arms. Amber was just as frightened as Jules. She wasn’t unfamiliar with men, but she never experience relations with a man like this.

 **Stranger 1:** Domenic, all of us owe you big. None of us would be here now if you hadn’t saved us. We’ll repay you right now if you’d like.

Dave was furious. He turned to his leader and shared his thoughts.

 **Dave:** Alan I deserve this! Do you know how long it’s been!?

Tears were at the corners of his eyes. He was very desperate and would do just about anything to get a woman. Before the apocalypse, he was a sex addict. His last fix was before the apocalypse began. Over the years, instead of killing his addiction he fed it. He turned to dolls created  for sex or he used his hands to feed his cravings.

 **Alan:** As long as any of us. Dave, I recommend you stop bitching. There is one more girl left. And she is all yours.

Alan was tired. His eyes were red and under his eyes were crust. He was woken by his friends to go on this booty hunt. As far as he is concerned he is just letting in trouble.

 **Gerald:** First dibs. I choose this one.

He grabbed Amber’s arm and she didn’t respond well.

 **Amber:** Ahhh! Let me go! Stop! Please!

She tried pulling away with all of her might and succeeded. She got away from his grip, but there was nowhere to run. She fell on the floor after losing his grip and then scrambled toward the door she came in. She never made it. Alan grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to her feet. He stared at her face to face.

 **Alan:** I suggest you stop bitching and get with the program. I’m tired. If you keep fucking up my sleep I’ll make your stay here very difficult. And my friends and I will grab our guns and kill your friends. Do you understand?

Amber stood there sniffling. When he let her go she fell onto her knees. She was breaking apart, but Clementine didn’t care. She heard what he said about killing their friends and knew that if Amber screw up here Alvin Jr. will be put in more danger.

 **Clementine:** Amber, do what he said. Get with the program. Don’t mess up our deal. There is more than just you at risk here.

Amber was not in a mood to respond, but she did. Not with her words, but with her expression. She had a murderous look in her eyes as she stared at Clementine. She was gritting her teeth almost growling. Clementine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Gerald walked past Clementine and Jules. As he passed by he looked at Clementine.

 **Gerald:** I like this girl. She’s with the program.

Alan rubbed his eyes and sighed again.

 **Alan:** I doubt she even knows what the program is.

Clementine hated Alan being right and she was tired of not understanding what was going on. She was boiling inside, but she knew it was not time to burst. Still that wouldn’t stop her from expressing herself.

 **Clementine:** I don’t care. I’ve been through a lot already. Whatever you have planned, it wouldn’t be anything new to me.

 **Alan:** Told you. Domenic who do you pick?

Gerald led Jules away. He took her across the hall near the kitchen to his bedroom. Jules mind was lost. It was the weakest she ever felt. Forced to please a man she doesn’t even know. She felt defeated. Gerald closed the door behind her.

Domenic was a handsome gentleman. Even in the apocalypse he dressed nicely. He wore semi-formal clothing and cologne. He walked over to the frightened Jules and grabbed her hand.

 **Domenic:** I want this one right here.

He bent down and kissed her hand. He looked up with a gentle smile and he gazed at her blue eyes. Jules stared back at his light brown eyes. She was mesmerized. Her body started shaking almost completely. When she regained her senses she turned away and covered her face with her arm, but she kept her eyes on him and she began blushing.

 **Jules:** Hi.

 **Domenic:** Nice to meet your acquaintance. I promise. You and I will not do anything you don’t want to do.

She put her arm down and let him gaze upon her face.

 **Jules:** Okay.

 **Domenic:** Wow. Such beauty. Come. Let’s share this night getting to understand each other.

 **Jules:** Okay.

Jules followed him willingly. She didn’t shed a tear or resist, she wanted to go. They went into a bedroom across from the living room and Jules closed the door behind them.

 **Dave:** No! No! No!

Dave was looking at Clementine in horror. He didn’t want to believe the truth. Clementine looked at him too, while grinning and with hatred in her eyes.

 **Alan:** Dave, what’s the matter now?

 **Dave:** I can’t do a kid! I won’t!

 **Alan:** Morality in the apocalypse? Good for you. I missed that. Seeing it again is refreshing.

Dave turned to Alan. He had the face of a man who had lost and wasn’t taking it well.

 **Dave:** My father went to prison for fooling around with underage girls, so did my uncle, and one of my cousins! I’m not like them! I won’t be like them!

Alan shared no emotion. He had no remorse for him either. He thought to himself that it wasn’t his problem. Still he was the leader.

 **Alan:** Even if you be with her it won’t matter now. Well you’ll probably destroy this girl’s life. But I doubt it would be the worst thing that ever happened to her.

 **Dave:** You don’t get it!

 **Alan:** I do, its integrity. But I haven’t had that in some years.

He waved at Clementine for her to follow him.

 **Alan:** Girl come with me.

Clementine followed behind him. She noticed that both of the guys took the other girls into rooms. Clementine wondered if he was planning to take her into a bedroom too.

 **Alan:** Here we are.

They ended up in the kitchen. Clementine had an idea of what he wanted from her. The kitchen was a mess. Dirty dishes were piled up near the sink, empty cans and other food containers were everywhere, the floor was dirty and the walls filthy. Nothing in the kitchen was clean. And Alan confirmed to Clementine her assignment by handing her a broom. Clementine took the broom and began sweeping.

 **Alan:** Dave! Get in here and watch her. I’m going back to bed.

Dave passed Alan and entered into the kitchen. He leaned against the dirty walls and watched Clementine clean. While he watched her sweep he bit his bottom lip.

 **Dave:** Hurry up! Before I do something I regret.

Clementine looked at him again. He bit his bottom lip again and turned his head another direction. His eyes were squinting from fighting his urges. It was going to be a long night for Clementine and her friends. But for a few of them, this night was going to be everlasting.


	14. Episode 2 Chapter 2

Though she was cleaning the kitchen for hours, Clementine still could not get the revolting odor something was creating from her nose. When she finished sweeping she bagged all the garbage and took it outside. Then she scrubbed the wooden kitchen table as best she could. Dave gave her gloves after completing those tasks. Her next task was the dishes. It seemed that four people wouldn’t need thirty plus plates, cups, bowls and utensils. Yet they managed to get them all dirty.

Dave kept going in and out of the bathroom. It occurred to her that she could peak around the house when he was in the restroom. She knew there was always the possibility of getting caught, but getting caught was worth finding an opening.

Dave was two minutes out of the bathroom. Now he was in the kitchen playing cards at the table. She noticed he went to the bathroom more when she glared at him. Clementine needed an excuse to talk to him.

 **Clem:** You people live here. Why is the kitchen this dirty? Why would you leave it like this?

Dave grabbed a few cards off the table and put them in front of his eyes. Even now he was using all the strength he could muster to suppress his desires.

 **Dave:** We all get together every week to clean the kitchen. The bathroom can get worst. If we had found you people yesterday you would have cleaned it.

Clementine needed to carry on the conversation. She needed to find something else to talk about. Nothing came to mind, so she said whatever came to mind.

 **Clem:** What are you doing to my friends? Ever since your people took them I’ve been hearing someone jumping on the bed.

She didn’t even think what she said would faze him. But he crossed his legs and his hands started shaking. He closed his eyes tight and bit his bottom lip harder.

 **Dave:** Damn it dad! Girl, go back to the sink! Now!

Clementine went back to the sink. There were over a dozen pots and pans left for her to wash. She did as told for only a few minutes. When Dave rushed to the bathroom to relieve himself she was free to look around.

Unlike many of the other houses she’d been in, this house only had one story. She needed weapons and there were only so many places they could have hidden them. Clementine kept her fingers crossed. They could have kept the weapons in any room. None of their stuff the strangers took was in the living room area or elsewhere in sight. She took an educated guess and assumed that the weapons wouldn’t be in the bathroom. They had a basement, but no one went down there when they came into the house.

Clementine remembered hearing Alan said he was going to bed. If she figure out which room he was in and search it in silence, if she could find a gun at least it would create the opening she needed.

One minute was lost to her already. She knew she didn’t have a lot of time left to do what she needed to do. Utilizing the time she does have she crept near a bedroom door. While pressing her ear against it, she heard a noisy bed and sniffling. Clementine thought to herself these men wouldn’t hurt her friends and she carried this with her as she moved on to the next door. She listened and it was quiet. Clementine counted to ten with her ear pressed against the door. Still it was as quiet. Going inside was going to be a big risk, but she was prepared to take it.

She twisted the doorknob as quietly as possible. Clementine opened the door wide enough to fit her head through. Inside the room was a man asleep in his bed. With another quick glance inside the room, she found all of her stuff. All of their weapons and bags were piled up on the floor. The strangers had not done anything with them yet. Clementine crouched down and went inside. Right away he began moving so she lowered herself even more and began crawling.

On the floor was a couple of her pistols. Running the risk of arming herself would put everyone in her group in danger and she knew it. She knew they were not in a position to retaliate against the strangers and it would be difficult to conceal multiple weapons in an attempt to arm her friends. She picked up one of her pistols and stuck it in the back of her pants. She loaded the gun herself so she didn’t need to check it twice. She felt she didn’t need any more than that so she crawled to safety.

Even with stealth her efforts seemed to be in vain. She closed Alan’s door behind her and walked back to the kitchen. On the way the bathroom door opened. Dave came out of it, but he didn’t see Clementine. He turned toward the kitchen instead of behind him. Clementine followed behind him and formulated an excuse for why she wasn’t in the kitchen. While she was thinking, the bedroom door opened beside her. Amber and Domenic were at the door.

 **Domenic:** What the…

Clementine looked at him, but instead of speaking she kept walking. She hoped she didn’t need to explain herself. In the kitchen, she came across a baffled Dave. Clementine kept a straight face and walked back to the sink to finish washing the pots and pans.

 **Dave:** Where were you?

Anger came from his lungs and it scared Clementine. However, she did not show her fear. He knew she was up to something and he was aggravated by her silence. With everything going on it became increasingly difficult for Clementine to think of an excuse. Dave began to grow impatient with her.

 **Dave:** Girl, I’m not going to ask you again.

 **Clem:** I have a name.

Clementine turned to face him. She stared at him as if it were a standoff. If he was going to try something she was ready to surprise him.

 **Domenic:** Is everything alright?

 **Dave:** I got it covered.

 **Domenic:** I’m about to take a shower. If you have any trouble just knock.

Amber was holding onto Domenic’s arm. She tried not to make eye contact with Clementine. As Domenic went to the bathroom she followed him in. When the door was closed Clementine and Dave went back to their standoff. Dave took the gun hanging from his belt and cocked the barrel back. Clementine slowly moved her hand to her gun just in case things were about to turn for the worst.

 **Dave:** Get back to dish duty. If you cause any more problems I’ll kill you. Understand?

Clementine was relieved. In the position she was in it would have been best to avoid a gunfight anyway.

 **Clem:** Understood.

After checking to make sure her gun was properly concealed underneath her shirt she turned around and began busting suds.


	15. Episode 2 Chapter 3

Everything seemed to go back to normal. Dave played with his cards and Clementine washed dishes. She wondered how much longer they were going to work her. She was exhausted from her long and eventful day. Dave too was tired considering the bags under his eyes. At what time would he call it a night she wondered.

 **Dave:** Hey. Alan, I thought you were asleep.

Clementine’s heart skipped a beat. If Alan was on to her that would not only jeopardize her plans but her safety as well. She managed to remain cool and continue washing the dishes.

 **Alan:** I was, but you know me. Paranoid.

 **Dave:** What’s wrong with you? You don’t sound like yourself.

 **Alan:** It’s this apocalypse. Let’s just say ever since it started I haven’t slept with my eyes closed. And I know I saw somebody come into my room a minute ago.

It was obvious who he was talking about. Clementine knew she needed to remain calm. His room was dark. The only light going in it was the light from the door she opened. Perhaps he couldn’t get a good look. Clementine kept this in mind even as Alan moved behind her.

With two guys behind her she knew springing an attack would be death. Instead of attacking she acted casual. As if nothing happened. Alan was directly behind her. Clementine was able to feel his presence, but she ignored him. She ignored him until she felt a sharp discomfort. Alan grabbed the lower end of her butt. The feeling was new to her. No one had ever touched her in such a way before. She froze. She wasn’t sure how to react, but she wasn’t going to let him continue.

 **Clem:** Get your hands off me!

Alan did not budge nor return one word. Memories of her mother flashed in her mind. She began to remember the words her mother told her moments before she started her first kindergarten class. That if anyone touches her in an inappropriate way she needed to tell the teacher. Diana repeated this to Clementine every day. Clementine was only now perceiving the meaning. But now there was no teacher to tell, no police to call and no mommy to run to. She was all alone. There were no more heroes. No one to save her from this embarrassing situation. The only person she could rely on was herself.

 **Clem:**  I said get your hands off of me!

Alan remained unresponsive, but his hand moved up. He was getting closer to the gun she stashed back there, but the gun was the least of her concerns. She was more worried about the man molesting her from behind. An uncontrollable rage was taking over her. Her fist began to ball. Diana warned her about men like these. Clementine might have been smaller and weaker, but she knew she wasn’t powerless.

He found the gun hidden under her shirt and took it without a fight. Clementine was motionless. The only thing she could see was black. The rage that had claimed her compelled her to strike. She turned around and attacked Alan. He intercepted her punches with ease than he slapped her hard enough for it to be echoed throughout the house. The force almost made her fall to the ground. However, Clementine had her foot in the right spot to stop herself from falling. The sting stunned her for only a minute. Just the sight of him made everything go black again and again she balled her fists. He punched her in the gut before she could do anything holding nothing back.

Clementine had never felt anything so painful. The punch drained her lungs of breath. First she fell onto her knees than on her face. Even with her lungs drained of air she was still exhaling.

 **Alan:** Here, put this back in my room.

Dave took the gun and followed orders. The entire time Alan was indifferent. When he came into the kitchen his tone was indifferent. Even when Clementine attacked him he was indifferent. He sat on a table and waited for Clementine to regain air in her lungs.

When she could breathe again anger took hold of her. This time she kept her anger inward. Clementine was sick and tired. Sick of men like Alan. Tired of being kidnaped. Tired of being dependent. No matter where she went people were dying like video game characters. Life didn’t seem to be as precious as she was raised to believe. The only agenda for mankind was to suffer and die. This world was built on deception and hatred, yet she had not conformed. Her eyes were in conflict with the kindness of Lee and the desperation for survival displayed by everyone else. Neither way of living suited her. It was time for her to create her own code of living.

 **Alan:** You’re breathing again so get up. You still have to finish the dishes. You’ll be punished for what you did. It’s late. So I’ll punish you tomorrow. How about no breakfast?

Clementine marked his name in her mental book for revenge. She got up and continued the dishes. Clementine’s exhaustion grew. Her anger was depleting her energy.

Dave was in the kitchen to enjoy the show. Now that Alan was awake he didn’t need to watch Clementine any longer.

 **Alan:** Dave get some rest. I’ll watch her.

 **Dave:** It’s late. What are we going to do with her and her friends?

 **Alan:** Good point. Bring everything in the basement upstairs. Then get some sleep.

Dave was not happy with the extra work. However, he didn’t complain. Clementine was his responsibility and yet he let her out of his sight. If he was doing his job, she would have never got the gun. Alan had a wrathful side and Dave was wise enough to not awaken it.

Dave was gone and Alan sat in silence, yet Clementine could not be calm. It wasn’t because her batteries were near empty. It was because there was a lot on her mind. All she could think about was getting back to Alvin Jr. He was still in the hands of people she hardly knew. People who may very well hate her. Despite how evil this world was, Alvin Jr. was her child. And she wanted to continue to raise him.

The dishes were almost completed. Clementine had only a few skillets to go. The last thing she wanted was another task. She needed sleep and she was becoming famished. When everything was all clean and stacked high on the counter she turned to Alan. He was staring her down, toothpick in mouth and pistol in hand. For a moment, she was scared. Was death going to be her punishment for taking back her gun?

 **Alan:** Sit down.

Clementine regained her strength and dropped her fears. She pulled out a chair and sat across from him.

 **Alan:** You don’t have much in looks. It’s crazy what this apocalypse has turned us into.

His words were perceived with hatred. Yet Clementine kept her mouth shut. He was the one holding the gun. For now.

 **Alan:** I bet you’re a stone cold killer. You can’t wait until you get your hands on this gun. You want to put it to my head and pull the trigger. Don’t you?

His words were true but Clementine didn’t comment. She didn’t even flinch. She stared him down waiting to see if this conversation was going to go anywhere.

 **Alan:** Something about you tells me it’s in my best interest to kill you. Everything in me is calling me a fool for not doing it. I’m too soft. I should have killed your friends to prevent any future incidences, but I didn’t. Tell me, are you happy to be alive?

 **Clem:** Overjoyed.

Alan was happy to have someone to dump his thoughts on. He didn’t even mind that she didn’t care. He was unable to tell his friends because he knew that they would see his thoughts as a sign of weakness.

 **Alan:** You remind me of my younger cousins. Angry all the time and caught up in the world. They were never down to earth and yet was wise enough to tell me that I need to get a life. You’re different from them. Your anger, it’s forced. I can tell by the way you’re looking at me. You weren’t always like this were you? Either this world is changing you or you’re going through puberty.

Alan sat the gun on the table then his elbows on the table. He laid this head on his right hand and pressed against his cheek with the knuckles on his left hand. For a few moments he looked away. Clementine was still giving him the silent treatment, but now her eyes had a new focus. His gun was between his elbows. Grabbing the gun crossed her mind, but then again there was a good chance he would see her from the corner of his eyes. She decided not to make a move and not too much longer Alan eyed her again.

 **Alan:** I’m too much of an optimist. I can’t sleep because I’m stuck in the past. You’re different. I can tell just by looking at you. There is hope for you. I wish you could see what I see. You are a strong girl. I wish I had your strength. We survive but we choose not to think about why it matters. We’re going to die someday. If we outlive this plague society would be worse than it was beforehand. Dying isn’t too bad of an option. I used to be a Christian. I went to Church every Sunday and I believe in an afterlife. I still do. But when outside began I forsook it all because I knew I wouldn’t be able to uphold it anymore. It’s been a while since I’ve prayed, but I’ll pray for you.

Clementine kept her eyes on the gun. Alan took it off of the table and put it in his pocket. She remembered when her parents would take her to Church every week. They close their eyes and bow their heads when praying. If he was going to close his eyes she would have an opening. Just as she anticipated he indeed bowed his head and closed his eyes.

 **Alan:** Father, please hear my prayer. This world is evil. It’s changing people, turning them into devils. Please cast your protection on this little girl. Help her to reach your light and to accept your glory. Let her life and death be in your name so that when this world ends she will be allowed into your kingdom. Praying I now realize that the wisest choice is to follow you. Better to die and be reborn into a joyous and happy place than to live and suffer daily on the playing field of the walking dead. Hear my prayer in Jesus Christ name I pray. Amen.

There was no opening for Clementine to take advantage of. At the beginning of his prayer, Dave came back into the kitchen. He stood behind Alan and waited for him to finish praying. Clementine was a little irritated that her openings were too small and her attempts unsuccessful. She stared at Dave letting him feel her anger. Dave began sweating. Something was making him burn.

 **Dave:** Alan I need the girl.

Alan jumped when he heard Dave. When he sent him away he didn’t expect him to be back.

 **Alan:** What the hell! I told you to clear the basement! Idiot!

Alan’s entire personality changed. Dave was one of the last people he wanted to hear him pray. The thought of Dave watching made him fearful. Dave would think he was weak. Alan was ready to deny his claims.

 **Dave:** I took all of the important stuff out of the basement. There is nothing useful down there.

 **Alan:** Why do you need the girl!?

 **Dave:** I can’t resist anymore. I need to put him in.

 **Alan:** Fine! Take her!

Alan looked back to Clementine then to Dave. He knew something like this could have severe effects on a girl so young. But to him his image was more important than what was right. He convinced himself that he needed to let the past go and let what was coming to this girl happen.

 **Dave:** Girl come here.

Clementine did as he said. She got up and followed Dave. It was a relief to get away from Alan. She thought he was a little bit creepier than Dave. The one thing about Dave she couldn’t figure out was when he said ‘put him in’. She didn’t understand his meaning, but it was about to become very clear.


	16. Episode 2 Chapter 4

Dave gripped Clementine’s arm and jerked her toward his bedroom. His door was padlocked to keep people out. When he reached into his pocket to grab the key he almost dropped it because his hands were shaking. Clementine could only imagine what was making him act this way.

**Dave:** Inside, now.

Before Clementine could take one step forward she heard a noise. She got a quick glance at what it was and it was Amber. Amber was behind Gerald exiting his room.

**Dave:** Get inside!

Dave shoved Clementine into his room. She turned toward him and opening her mouth but said nothing. There were some dirty words she wanted to say to him. However, she decided taunting him wasn’t the best idea. Clementine was fed up with irritations. Exhaustion was getting to her. So was the abuse and yelling. Everything was fueling her rage. If she had to endure one more irritation she was going to lose it.

**Amber:** Clementine!

Amber realized what was happening. She responsively ran to shield Clementine. Gerald failed to grab her as she ran. Amber stood in front of Clementine, shielding her from the man who was about to molest her.

**Gerald:** That bitch! Dave, I’ll handle this.

**Amber:** Take me instead. Dave, do me instead.

Gerald stopped in his tracks. Both Dave and Gerald were baffled. Gerald wasn’t known for being gentle. He emptied every last drop inside of Amber without considering her comfort or limits. When he was finished she was cloaked in white. He tossed a towel over her sullied body, but it took a minute for her to clean herself. She was too exhausted and emotionally shocked to move at first.

**Gerald:** Bitch, get over here. He doesn’t want my sloppy seconds.

**Dave:** Hold on. At least she’s mature. I don’t want to do a kid.

**Gerald:** Are you sure? This may be your only chance to do one and get away with it.

**Dave:** Fuck you! That’s sick.

Clementine had little compassion for Amber. In her head, she thought whatever happened to her couldn’t be any worse than surviving. Since day one Clementine was tired of Amber looking out for her. There was a risk to owing people favors.

**Clem:** I don’t need you to protect me.

**Amber:** God! Clementine, this isn’t the time. These men want to hurt you. If they do you will never be the same.

**Clem:** I killed my best friend and I lost AJ. My parents are dead. And no matter how bad it gets, the longer I survive the worse life gets. What could they do that’s worse than anything I’ve been through?

Amber knew firsthand what these men were capable of. She paused to clear her cloudy mind. The right words to use seemed out of reach. Tears began trickling from her eyes. Amber clinched her eyes shut. In one night, she took in more man than she ever wanted. Now to protect a girl she didn’t even like, she was offering to take in even more.

Clementine infuriated her, however, she was still too young. Amber knew Clementine didn’t know any better. Everything inside of her told her not to allow these men to hurt Clementine. She was around Clementine’s age when she was with a man for her first time. Her first time was with her father. Even after he was sent to prison the damage remained. Gerald forced her to relive those horrifying memories. It would eat her up inside if she sat by and watched someone else go through what she went through.

**Amber:** They want to take something away from you. Something you’ll never get back. They want to use a dirty form of torture on you. If Dave gets his hands on you, he’ll leave a permanent scar that will never go away. You could never love a man the same way ever again. Trust me.

Her speech was vague, but Clementine caught a little of what she was saying. Romantic films her and her parents watched surfaced to her mind. Sometimes her eyes in ears were covered during certain parts of the movie. They were always when a man and a woman were alone a bedroom. Diana often covered Clementine’s eyes but even when Ed covered her ears she could still hear. She remembered the sounds of moaning. The same kind of moaning she heard from her parents’ room at night. Clementine didn’t know what it was, but she noticed that everyone was shielding her from it. Even Dave tried to shield her at first.

The decision was up to Clementine now. Even Gerald and Dave stopped arguing to hear what she would say. Clementine was fed up with people shielding and protecting her. Lee to protected her. He protected her long enough to build her up and give her wings. At his end, she was free to go wherever she pleased while making her own decisions. Alan was right. She wasn’t born stubborn, it was built into her. By letting Amber help her, she would not only owe her a favor but also show she is dependent on others. However, there was no need to prove anything to anyone.

**Clem:** Thank you, Amber.

**Dave:** If they’re both down with it then I guess I am too. Anything is better than my toys.

**Gerald:** That’s sick.

Amber did not show any gratitude. The impact of her choices was sinking in. Making love in this respect was undesirable. The smell of musty men made her nauseous. Amber emptied her stomach’s content onto the floor.

**Gerald:** Bitch!

**Dave:** Shit! And I’m still going to do her. I’ll get a towel to cover it up. Gerald, take care of the little girl? Alan wants us to store the girls in the basement when were finished.

**Gerald:** I’m finished for tonight. But I can’t wait for tomorrow. I’m going to break in this girl’s virgin holes.

**Dave:** That’s really fucked up.

Gerald and Clementine went into the living room. Gerald took a candle and led her into the basement. It was pitch black. The moon reflected little light into the basement’s tiny windows. Gerald gave her the candle then went upstairs. He closed the door leaving Clementine alone in the dark.


	17. Episode 2 Chapter 5

While alone in the basement, Clementine searched for anything of use. There was nothing to be found. Dave did a good job taking out anything of decent use. The only things left down there were materialistic things one would have before the apocalypse.

There were several tables, a large flat screen TV, a football jersey in a frame, the head of dead animals on mounts, an empty beer bar, a pool table with no pool sticks, and a sign above the staircase that read Bro Cave. The windows were too small for Clementine to fit through and among inspection she found that they were also glued shut.

With little to no options left, Clementine sat down on the floor and watched as the wax consume the candle fire. Clementine laid on the cold concrete and attempted to fall asleep. She had no success. The concrete was rough and uneven, the floor was dusty, bugs kept crawling on her moist and dirty skin, and the sounds of Amber crying would not escape her ears.

An hour after Clementine was thrown down into the basement the door reopened. Alan sent Amber and Jules down the basement to be with Clementine. Both of them were carrying their sleeping bags.

 **Dave:** I’m telling you I’m not finished with her.

 **Domenic:** Jules can sleep with me. She doesn’t need to sleep down there.

Clementine passed her friends while heading to the staircase. She looked up and waited for someone to drop down her sleeping bag.

 **Alan:** I’m not reversing my decision. Clementine, you threatened my group when you stole a gun. Tonight you’ll sleep on the cold concrete.

 **Dave:** That punishment doesn’t fit the crime. We should kill her or throw her out.

 **Alan:** I would. But then again, Gerald told me he wanted to take her cat out for a twirl tomorrow. Isn’t that a just punishment?

Alan closed the door. Clementine wasn’t keen on the idea of sharing a sleeping bag with her friends. It then occurred to her that she could sleep on one of the tables. If she cleared away the dust and spider webs it would make a better bed than concrete. Her body didn’t shift much while she slept so she didn’t have to worry too much about falling.

Jules was distracted from going to bed by Amber who was sniffling in the dark. Jules caught Clementine’s attention and fingered Amber. Clementine was beyond the days of hearing people’s feelings and trying to make them feel better. However, Amber left her sleeping bag deserted. If Amber wasn’t going to use it she could.

Clementine noticed Amber sobbing as she approached her. She was sitting on the floor with her body curled around her knees.

 **Clem:** Aren’t you going to go to sleep?

Amber did not respond. Her mind and ears lingered on the events of earlier. Clementine was satisfied with her response.

 **Clem:** If you’re not going to use the sleeping bag I will.

Clementine walked away. Amber remained stunned and deaf. The thought of leaving her like this attacked the good side of Clementine’s conscious. Clementine then convinced herself that everyone is on their own. Just like Lee, helping a friend can result in her death. But the good side of her wasn’t finished with the discussion. It came to mind that she may need Amber if she decided to escape. Also, Clementine owed her a debt. She saved her from growing up too soon. By helping her now, she would be repaying her debt.

Her original decision was reversed just like that. Now wasn’t the time to leave a friend in mental turmoil. Amber needed support. Clementine put her hand on Amber’s shoulder and shook her to gain her attention.

 **Clem:** Amber, are you alright.

Still Amber was not in the mood to respond. Tears stopped streaming down her face, but she was still in shock. Clementine knelt down and grabbed her hand.

 **Clem:** Amber talk to me. I’m worried about you. You have to tell me what’s wrong.

The spring of tears rejuvenated and life began to return to Amber.

 **Amber:** Clementine. Clementine.

 **Clem:** Amber I’m right here. Speak to me. Tell me what’s wrong, so I can help you.

The stasis Amber was in disappeared when she looked at Clementine. She grabbed Clementine and hugged her tight. Clementine thought her grip was too tight. She couldn’t move her arms, but she went with it.

 **Amber:** What they did to me, it was horrible. It was bad. Clementine, it felt so bad.

Amber’s grip tightened.

 **Clem:** I’m here for you. But right now let’s go to bed.

 **Amber:** I can’t. If I have to use that sleeping bag again their revolting smell will never go away. Can you smell it? They covered my body in their sweat, semen, and saliva.

 **Clem:** I’ll let you have my sleeping bag when we get out of here. Let’s go to sleep.

Amber released Clementine from her grip. Her tears were gone and her appearance replaced with a new look. A new psychotic look. Clementine managed to get her inside the sleeping bag. Once inside, Clementine squeezed in next to her.

 **Amber:** These people are evil. No worse. They are monsters and they deserve to die. All of them.

 **Clem:** Amber, go to sleep.

 **Amber:** I can still feel them inside of me. I wish I could make them feel what I feel. If only I could cut off their privates and stick it in their back hole. I wouldn’t stop there, I would cut off their fingers and toes and stick more of them in their backside and mouth. If I need to I’ll break their teeth to make room. When I’m through I’ll tie them upside down and watch them squirm until they die.

 **Jules:** I’m scared.

 **Clem:** They have all of our weapons in Alan’s room. When we wake up tomorrow we can plan something. Now let’s go to sleep.

 **Amber:** Yeah.

Amber returned to silence. Clementine and Jules were finally able to close their eyes and go to sleep. Amber was not yet ready to sleep. She remained awake and pondering.

Everyone slept well that night. A good night sleep seemed to melt away all of the days troubles. Clementine dreamt good dreams that night. The only part of her dreams that was bad was when it ended by way of interruption.

Clementine opened her eyes slowly and saw a hazy figure. It was daybreak and Clementine didn’t know what to expect. She rubbed her eyes and blinked several times to get her eyes to focus. It worked. Her eyes focused revealing a gun barrel aimed at her skull. The fear of death sent adrenaline coursing through her body. She jumped out of the sleeping bag moving her head away from gunpoint. Upon further inspection, it seemed to be a misunderstanding. Amber was only trying to hand her a pistol. Her hand was holding the hilt. Her fingers were not even touching the trigger.

Jules was also awake. She sat in her sleeping bag while using it to cover her mouth. Clementine began to wonder where she got the gun. She noticed Amber was holding an open bag full of rifles. Another thing that Clementine marked as strange was the smile upon her face. Amber was far from being happy the night before, so what changed.

Upon further pondering, what was happening became obvious. And it was her fault.

 **Clem:** You got those from Alan’s room.

 **Amber:** This is our chance. We can kill all of them right now. Aren’t you ready to leave?

Speaking out of turn Jules barged into the conversation to both Amber and Clementine surprise. Jules usually kept out of important discussions. But Jules felt strong about this discussion.

 **Jules:** We can’t, these people are nice.

It was unfortunate her input was not well received. Amber in her unstable mindset did not take to that comment well.

 **Amber:** Nice people? You called what they did to us nice! Who side are you on! Should I shoot you right now!

 **Clem:** Keep your voice down. If they hear us we’re dead.

 **Amber:** I don’t care! This bitch said what they did was nice!

 **Jules:** Domenic was nice! He didn’t force me to sleep with him! I told him I didn’t want to do it and we didn’t! We took a bath together, then we laid in bed and talked.

 **Amber:** So fucking romantic! While you were discussing your fucking feelings two guys bent me over!

By this time Clementine was wide awake. She knew stopping these two were impossible. It was up to her to make the most out of this opportunity. Before she went upstairs to fight for her right to be free, she made one last call to her friends.

 **Clem:** If you’re done let’s go upstairs. Nothing you’re saying matters if they get to us first.

Both Amber and Jules got the message when Clementine moved ahead. While easing her way up the staircase Clementine worst fears were realized. The men were awoke and by the sounds of it they were arming themselves to go in the basement. Escape wasn’t impossible. Matter of fact, it was their only course of action. Clementine knew her only options were to escape or die trying. And now was the time to strike.


	18. Episode 2 Chapter 6

There was no warning when Clementine opened the basement door and fired her gun. Dave and Gerald were in the halls arguing while arming themselves when Clementine fired a bullet piercing Gerald’s forehead. He fell to the ground dead.

Clementine began firing at Dave putting him under pressure. With little time to react, he escaped into a room to his right. However, he was not able to escape unscathed, as a bullet passed through his right arm. Clementine was going to follow him inside, but to her right Domenic came out of a room. He was armed with an assault rifle.

Forced to react on her feet Clementine dived to the side of the couch. Domenic pressed his attack from above as he moved closer to Clementine’s end of the couch. He was cautioned to drop down himself and hide on the other end of the couch when Amber returned fire with her assault rifle. Odds were in their favor. Gerald was dead, Dave hurt, Domenic pinned down and Alan nowhere to be found. Their victory only seemed questioned when Jules emerged from the basement and attached herself to Amber’s legs.

 **Jules:** No you can’t! Domenic is nice! He won’t hurt us!

 **Amber:** Get off me!

Clementine looked over the couch and saw Domenic retreating. She aimed her gun at him to shoot, but he was gone before she could fire. Clementine turned to her support furious with their lack of focus.

 **Clem:** Stop! If you keep acting like this, we’ll die here!

 **Amber:** Clementine get down!

Clementine read her eyes and dropped down after a slight moment of hesitation. Shots were fired, but Clementine reacted in time. She would have been dead if the shooter was quicker with the trigger. Clementine angrily looked at Amber and marked down another favor she owed her. Amber began shooting at the figure furiously. Jules let her go and covered her ears. When Amber was all out of ammo she took another gun out of her bag and began firing again.

Clementine poked her head out to see who she was firing at. It was Dave and he was pressed against the door awaiting his opportunity to shoot again. Clementine aimed her gun at the door waiting for a clear shot.

 **Dave:** Domenic I could use a little help!

Domenic soon stretched his upper body out of the door to fire his gun. He aimed at Amber who paid him no attention. Clementine shot at him before he could shoot at Amber. She was pleased that the score between her and Amber were evened. Jules was too afraid to open her eyes and see Domenic was being shot at. Domenic pulled his body back inside arguably saving his own life. All around the house the sound of windows could be heard being broken. Repeated banging came from the walls and the sound of moans grew louder. The house was being surrounded.

 **Domenic:** We need to leave!

 **Dave:** I’m pinned down! The dead is breaking through my window and I have a crazy bitch to my right!

Under the ensuing chaos, Clementine crawled toward Dave’s door. When Amber saw her she stopped shooting. Clementine signal Amber to cover her. Amber got the message and aimed her gun at Domenic’s door.

Dave wondered what was going on. The attack had stopped though he was still alive. Dave spun around the corner aiming his gun at Amber. He was moments away from ending her life, but Clementine gave him a subtle warning not to when she placed the barrel to her pistol underneath his chin.

 **Amber:** Don’t shoot him! I want that son of a bitch alive.

 **Clem:** Give up.

Amber shot at Domenic who popped out of his room. Domenic screamed, but he did not fall, he returned inside his room. Nevertheless, Jules attached herself to Amber’s legs again almost tripping her.

 **Amber:** Bitch! If you don’t get it together I’ll kill you.

Gunshots were fired from the room Domenic was in. The sound of wood breaking and moaning came from his room. The dead was upon him. It was only a matter of time before the Walkers were upon them all.

 **Clem:** Drop your gun or I’ll shoot.

The decision was clear cut for Dave. He dropped his gun and held his hands in the air. Once his gun was gone Jules ran to Domenic’s room.

 **Dave:** You won. Please bring us with you. This place is done for.

 **Clem:** Where is your leader?

 **Dave:** I don’t know.

Their conversation ended there. Amber walked toward him and bashed his face with the butt of her gun. The blow knocked him out.

 **Clem:** What are we going to do with him?

 **Amber:** Leave that to me. Go to the kitchen and grab a sharp knife. He has rope in his bedroom. I’ll get it and tie him up.

Clementine shook her head in agreement and went her way. She stopped on her way to the kitchen. She remembered that there was an enemy and a traitor were inside the room next to her. She walked into the room aiming her gun at Domenic. The Walker problem seemed to be taken care of for the moment. The window they were getting through was blocked up by a dresser and mattress.

 **Clem:** Don’t move.

 **Jules:** Clementine.

Jules sat next to Domenic on the floor. Domenic was holding his hand, it was bleeding.

 **Clem:** Hands in the air, both of you.

 **Jules:** Clementine, what are you doing?

Now with his hands in the air Clementine could see his wound. He wasn’t bitten he was shot. From the looks of it the bullet was still lodged into his hand. This had to have happened when Amber shot him and he screamed Clementine thought.

Jules attempted to get up but reversed that decision when Clementine aimed her gun at her. Domenic slowly reached for his gun while Clementine was distracted, but she was no fool. She saw him moving and aimed her gun at him again.

Jules was never assertive, but now she was risking her life to save a stranger. She didn’t know this man previously and she has had less than ten hours to get to know him. Her thought process was hard for Clementine to comprehend. The illusion of love she was under made Clementine angry. In spite of her anger, a question needed to be asked and Clementine wanted an answer.

 **Clem:** Jules, why did you betray us?

 **Jules:** I didn’t betray you. I just thought he can help.

 **Clem:** Stop thinking for yourself. This man kidnaped us and tried to kill us and you want us to bring him with us?

 **Domenic:** It wasn’t my fault, I was forced to do it.

Underlying fear laid beneath his breath. He was sweating. His teeth silently chattering.

 **Clem:** Shut up! I’m not talking to you.

Clementine shot a bullet through his already damaged hand. Domenic shot hand recoiled into his chest and he curled in a ball. Jules grabbed hold of him to give him comfort.

 **Jules:** Stop! This is crazy!

 **Clem:** Crazy? You’re in love with a man you met yesterday. How is that not crazy?

Jules hesitated. She pretended to not hear the question at first instead tending to the wounded Domenic. Domenic remained quiet and he kept his eyes on Clementine. He gestured Jules to pay attention to the impatient Clementine. Seeing that she couldn’t dodge the question any longer, Jules answered.

 **Jules:** Domenic reminds me of my old boyfriend Thomas.

 **Clem:** That’s why you betrayed us? I should shoot you and leave you to die with your new boyfriend.

 **Jules:** I was bullied as a child and the real world wasn’t nice to me when I was an adult. Thomas was the only person who was nice to me. He was there when my parents abandoned me and friends forgot me. He promised me we would get married. Thomas killed himself days after the apocalypse began. He was so passionate. He couldn’t bear to live in a world where people would kill each other to survive.

 **Clem:** Sounds like your boyfriend was weak. He took the easy way out instead of accepting the truth and left you to fend for yourself.

 **Jules:** That’s not true!

 **Clem:** Face it, he left you to die alone.

 **Jules:** Stop! Thomas loved me!

 **Clem:** Goodbye Jules.

 **Jules:** Stop it! Thomas loved me! He did!

Clementine lifted the gun putting the warm barrel on Jules’ forehead. After several seconds of hesitation Jules began crying and repeating the words “I’m sorry”. The lowered her head still apologizing. With one bullet, Jules life came to a close. A sharp pain struck Clementine in the chest. She never imagined Jules death would affect her. However, there was no time to lament her loss.

 **Domenic:** The Roamers will be in the house soon. Please, let’s end this feud. Let’s work together to get out of here.

His comment went unanswered. Clementine aimed her gun at him, as soon as her hand began moving he dived for his gun. He grabbed hold of it and turned to shoot, but was too late. Clementine pulled the trigger first with the bullet going in through his head directly above his nose. Domenic fell dead, ending his story.

There wasn’t much time left. Walkers were surrounding the house. The wood on the walls was cracking and breaking. Remembering what Amber told her, Clementine went it into the kitchen and grabbed a large knife. Back in the living room Dave was tied up with silk rope he kept for bondage purposes. He’d never imagined they’d be used on him. Amber was sitting next to him looking down in melancholy.

 **Amber:** Clementine, it didn’t have to end this way.

Clementine knew what she meant. Amber was remorseful knowing that she had just lost a friend. Tears did not come from her eyes. But neither could she lift up her head to look at Clementine.

 **Clem:** It had to be done. What about you and him?

 **Amber:** I know. That’s why I’m not going to say anything.

With nothing else to do Clementine went inside Alan’s room and grabbed her pistols, Alvin Jr.’s diaper bags and a few other things. After getting everything she needed, Amber was ready to go and with no time to waste. Walkers were in the house and more getting through.

 **Clem:** How do we get out of here?

 **Amber:** Through the front door.

Amber left Dave where she tied him to shoot holes through the front door. Walkers were already clamoring at the door, Amber only shot it down. Clementine gave Amber room to shoot by shooting at the Walkers entering the living room. The Walkers at the door fell giving them a tiny opening.

 **Amber:** Clementine.

Amber tossed her an assault rifle. Clementine looked at the gun in confusion. It was a weapon she had no previous experience with.

 **Clem:** I can’t use this.

 **Amber:** You don’t have any other choice. Take my place, I have to get him.

The door was gone and more Walkers were replacing the ones fallen. Clementine had no other choice. Her pistol didn’t hold enough ammo at one time to take on so many Walkers. Clementine mimicked the form Amber had when she fired her assault rifle then fired. Bullets flew everywhere. Clementine stopped shooting to readjust her grip than began firing again. This time, her control and accuracy was much better. Amber was right there when Clementine ran out of ammo by giving her another gun. Amber then took a fully loaded gun and joined her in shooting the dead. They shot until the way was clear. Sounds of moaning came from behind them. The house was compromised.

 **Amber:** Reload your pistol, now is the time to use it.

 **Clem:** Let’s get out of here.

 **Amber:** Grab his legs, were taking him with us.

Clementine didn’t argue. She just did as she was told. Amber led the way out of the door while holding up Dave’s upper half. The way outside and through the forest was straight and narrow. They did a good job earlier of clearing their path of Walkers. Nevertheless, Walkers have a tendency to spawn. As they moved Clementine kept a hand free to shoot. Their speed going down the stairs was moderate. Once they were off the staircase they could run.

The silent house, however, didn’t satisfy the dead. They chased after Clementine and Amber. Running deep into the woods they ran until they were forced to stop when Walkers blocked their path.

 **Amber:** Use the knife.

Clementine was already on it as she was setting her pistol aside. Amber began smacking Walkers across their face with the butt of her rifle than caving their heads in. She picked up Clementine’s tactic of tripping them then bashing their heads in after catching a glimpse of Clementine applying it.

Many Walkers came, but they held their ground. A few minutes passed by and with the passage of time Walker activity decreased. The two were able to rest and they were free.


End file.
